


It's Always Showtime Here At The Edge of the Stage

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Harems, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You hacked Sombra through what is probably dumb idiot luck, hit her with a mind control routine to make her your submissive slave. But now, Sombra wants to give her jefe more: a harem of girls programmed just like her. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Emily (Overwatch)/Reader, Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader, Mei-Ling Zhou/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't mind a little more, do you, jefe?" Sombra asks, her voice oddly flat as her hand trails along your lap. "I'm feeling cold. Just something to warm my hand up, I can't type well when they're cold."

"Of course," you say. Everything is a bit breathless and sticky, but you're far enough now from the marathon fucking you've been on to not really be in sex mode anymore. As Sombra's hand reaches into your lap it's all very casual and bland, detached from anything that overbearing, just warm. Her hand grasps your cock, which spent the afternoon fucking her brains out, but now everything is coming down from that high and it's all very simple. Very sweet. You sit there curled up on the couch and lose yourself in the joy of watching TV. A massive television set, the biggest they had at any store you could go to, so gargantuan it feels like you're at the movies and not lounging in your living room.

Of course, you’re still trying to get used to how your living room looks now. Not some dingy, cramped apartment. A luxurious home with multiple floors and spacious rooms, all the space you could ask for to stretch out with. A hot tub on the roof, a pool in the yard, garage space for the now multiple cars in your name. Some of these things you hadn't even asked for when you told her to secure you a home, but she went above and beyond in pleasing you and making you happy. She's a good slave, and you've rewarded her for it by breaking every surface in the house in by fucking her senseless.

It had been a ridiculous hail mary pass to begin with. A world class hacker like Sombra shouldn't have fallen into the trap she did. The hardware implanted in her made her vulnerable to a corruptive routine you had coded with the intention of assuming total control. Mind control through hacking, effectively. Sometimes you can take absolute control of her, but often you let her have the whole of her personality, save of course for the reinforcement of her undying obedience and love for you. As far as you're concerned, you got lucky. You found Sombra on an off day and your trick to get her to chase one compromise in a way that opened her up to be hit harder was a fluke win you can't take as a sign of how good you are. But it's better to be lucky than good, because you now have Sombra as your adoring sex pet, who has made sure your bank account is overflowing.

"Every day in with you is so much more fun than what I was up to before," Sombra purrs. "It's nice to have my computer room online, though. You really do trust me not to do anything."

"I wonder why that could be," you tease, sitting there and leaning up happily against her while she continues to stroke along your cock. "You should tell me."

"Because I love being your personal fucktoy, jefe. Love being the live-in slut and knowing my body is the plaything of someone else. Everything I do to you makes me feel so good. Serving you is just... Nnngh, me gusta..." Her thighs rub together, voice getting tense and firm, so hot and filled with desire. "It makes me really loco, but you got in my head and made me that kind of crazy bitch, and I love it." Her lips idly caress along your neck. "But still. You trust me to be good. I appreciate that."

"I wouldn’t want to keep you from your craft. You can be my plaything and still be the best hacker in the world. Nobody needs to know about what's in your head."

"So good to me."

Before the show comes back from commercial, a news bulletin cuts in. "Tonight, at eleven: Overwatch's unsanctioned operations continue in stride as Lisbon suffers heavy damages." The anchor continues on talking about things as phone footage shows off the fight between Overwatch and Talon agents. A whirlwind of violence, chaos, and destruction that contrasts with the casual handjob Sombra is giving you, but also sharply contrasts with the way the news footage shows off a sight of a perky, lean bodied girl in a skin-tight suit leaping out of an exploding MEKA suit. Then it cuts to another angle, and to a blue sinned sniper with legs, hips, and ass for days taking aim before a woman looking like a glorious angel and a blue-suited sky trooper shake her off with force and a rocket. The commotion is exciting and startling, but your gaze is pulled far too easily toward the temptation and curiosity of seeing the women in motion.

"Te gusta?" Sombra asks, her hand jerking quicker along your cock urging your attention toward her, forcing this far out of anything casual. "Mm, your cock is throbbing now. You like them."

"They're gorgeous" you confess. "So that sniper. You still work with Talon, right? I know you took a 'leave of absence', but you're still there technically."

"Why? Do you want me to give you Widowmaker's number? Muy infiel. For shame." But she laughs it off just as quickly. "But you’re in luck. Maybe. I've been working on something special for you. Even when I'm not bouncing on your cock and losing my mind, it's hard not to think about it, you know... But I have a surprise coming."

"What kind of surprise?" Her quicker strokes make your cock ache, make you throb and ooze pre all over her hand. You're getting close from only a handjob."

"I'm working on a chip to replicate the hacking you did to me. Not every puta has a direct line to the internet in her brain. But I can slip a little something in there. A chip, just a small little thing. Get in there, implante, and then you have another good girl slut who loves serving you as much as I do. And I do love being your cockslut, jefe. You know that, right?"

"I do," you groan, worked over faster, her lips trailing down from your cheek to your neck, along your chest, toward your cock. "You're a good girl, Sombra." Maybe to good; this level of intense enthusiasm for what you've done to her wasn't in the mind control program, the bold delight with which she talks about how hot it makes her. You have your doubts about how pure the application of the program running in her head is, but there's no way that under mind control she decided to fuck her routines up and make herself even more vulnerable, right? That would be insane.

"Well then remember who your numero uno chica is, and maybe I'll have some surprises for you. Does my amazing, well hung, generous jefe want a harem of begging fuckdolls addicted to serving you?" As she finishes asking, she shoves her way down your cock, taking you into her mouth just as you give in.

Your orgasm is fierce, intense, and as you cum you're boldly, loudly proclaiming, "Yes! Fuck, yes!" You have no reason to deny her, after all, as you blow a load into her mouth and give up to the sweet temptation of Sombra's offer, wishing you had the sense and the sanity to hold back the excitement coursing through your veins. She swallows your load down and then sucks your cock on deeper, starting to work at another round with you already and leaving the television to keep droning on with the show. Sombra never minds sucking your cock while you watch TV, because Sombra is a good, obedient slave who only wants to make you happy.  
********************************  
The days passed on and you hadn't thought too much about Sombra's offer since. It's hard to keep one thing in mind when a gorgeous sex addict devoting her whole life to your pleasure is available at all times. Hard to think about wanting other women once she gets you whipped up and by your command serves your ever need without hesitation or complaint. Sombra is too good to you. But usually, every morning you’re woken up to a blowjob. Either you tell her the night before that she is to suck your cock to wake you up, or she's on top of you of her own volition. Lying beside you kissing your neck, rubbing her head against your cheek and cooing sweet good mornings. Whatever it is that makes you feel loved in the morning.

This time, you get none of that. You get the sounds of video games. Get the noise and commotion of something loudly coming from down the hall. It throws you, a slow and confused wake-up as you rise from the bed and see that she's not in the room anywhere. You roll out of the oversized bed and stumble out, still sleepy and coming to consciousness, wondering what's happening down the hall, who's in the house, because it sounds like a fighting game is being played. You draw closer, and you can start to pick up voices.

"Jefe's going to be so happy with you. You're going to do great." Sombra's vice. You furrow your brow and creep closer, peering your head into the room.

That MEKA girl is in the room too. Sombra is wearing nothing at all, but this girl is dressed in cute pink underwear, on her knees in a way that shows of the cute rabbit logo that her MEKA also had, splashed proudly across her cute butt. They're both holding controllers, set in front of the massive television and engaging in rounds of Tekken that are embarrassingly not even close. But that all makes sense; you might not be to deep into the StarCraft scene, but Hana Song, the hottest girl in esports, has transcended her game's scene.

"I'm so excited to finally meet Master. It already feels like I've been waiting my whole life for this. It's so weird, I can't... Nngh, but of course, thank you too, Mistress. For helping me see and making me into a slave. I'm so glad to be here, and I promise, sometimes I'll go easy on you in Tekken. Today just wont' be one of them; I want Master to be impressed by how good I am at games."

You stand over the floor curiously, wondering what to say. Sombra did it, the madwoman, and you're now slowly drawing closer to the sweet surrender of what seems to be you claiming another plaything. You step forward, trying to sneak up on them both, hand reaching slowly toward your lap to take your dick out. But as the new girl's head turns to Sombra so she can gloat about winning, she catches you out of the corner of her eye. "Master!" she gasps, turning quickly around, and Sombra jolts up. You’re faced with two gorgeous girls knelt before you with their faces bright and adoring. "It's so good to finally meet you, Master. You can call me D.Va. Mistress already filled me in on what I need to do, and I'm happy to s--"

Sombra places a hand over D.Va's mouth and leans in against her ear. She whispers something, and you can see in D.Va's eyes a weird and conflicted something. It's a curious sight, an expression that you can tell is her struggling against her programming. It's a sight you haven't seen much out of from Sombra; it's a struggle to fight against the mental programming she's been given, to push on with what she wants. It's something that wouldn’t' stand up to a direct command if you so wanted to. But you don't even know what's coming, and the idea of Sombra trying to make her do something you wouldn't want is ridiculous.

"N-no," she finally says. "Master, please take the controller from Sombra. I-I don't want to be the sex slave to anybody who can't beat me in Tekken. This is about pride. So please, face me, and show me that you're worthy." There's a glimmer of heat in her eyes, a desperation and a lust that doesn't quite track with everything else, but it's all okay; it makes sense enough to you. Sombra's turned this into a game. Possibly a very fun one, at that, and you want to see where it goes. Accepting the controller from Sombra, you sit down and get ready to play. "Three rounds. One match."

"Don't worry jefe, I'll help you," Sombra whispers into your ear as you make the exchange, a soft kiss to your cheek feeling almost chaste in comparison to what's bound to follow. She's just too ominous a presence to entirely write off, something so strange and enticing, a welcoming presence as you settle in for the strangeness of what's to come. You settle in for the game, knowing by everything about D.Va and the way she carries herself that she is going to be a challenge.

And she is. At least at first. She launches into combo strings that say she knows what she's doing on a level that you're not ready for. D.Va is frighteningly capable and driven by a push of something strong, wicked, too fierce for you to be ready for what follows. But just as half your health bar vanishes, a nervous shriek from the side catches your attention. Your head turns to the side in time to find that Sombra is all over D.Va from behind, one hand stuffed down her panties and suddenly feeling her up, while the other brings fingers along her cheek and her lips.

"Keep playing, chica. I want to see if a dirty slut can beat jefe while she's getting treated like she should be."

D.Va whines and shivers under the pressure of Sombra's touch, and you stumble back into the game, trying to take advantage now of the pressure D.Va's under. At first, her game doesn't take to much of a hit; the fingering leaves you an opening mostly by way of her having dropped her controller, and you’re able to scramble your way through a combo while she fumbles, evening the odds again. She reasserts herself quickly though; D.Va is damn good at video games. She might only be playing StarCraft pro, but that might not be by necessity.

Round one swiftly goes back to her. Sombra molesting D.Va may not exactly be helping you either, because your eyes drift over to the sight of your top slave fondling the new girl, fingers in her mouth and drool running down the digits as the trembling, flush girl looks so fucking cute getting ruined. "Dirty slut. Trying to beat jefe, pretending she doesn't want to be a sex slave. Perra mentirosa, you aren't fooling me."

But the pressure hits D.Va hard. Round two sees her dropping inputs, fumbling combos and canceling her way out of them by accident with wrong moves. Her fingers lose much of their steadiness and focus, and lose it rapidly. She's not ready for this, not able to keep up with the demanding pace and the treatment that ensues, clearly wishing she was more ready and capable, but you’re gaining on her. Of course, she's still damn good at Tekken, but the match gets drawn out and the degradation of her ability is clear as she falls more and more, and the round ends up a really close one, but in the end you win, and perhaps more importantly, you draw it out long.

She's writhing now. The rapid flurry of whispered and frantic Spanish is getting more intense; Sombra is laying it on thick as she violates D.Va's mouth and pussy with her fingers, pushing her into an overwhelming state that leaves her vulnerable. She's moaning into the fingers, writhing and struggling and falling into the embrace of this heat, making for something too senseless to deal with. It's pleasure in its maddest form, and you happily keep up this pressure and push her into a position that has her losing herself.

Round three, D.Va keeps fumbling, and you're surprised how readily she's losing. You figured she'd come back, but she's only getting worse, no panic or desperation saving her from what's happening, her moans getting louder and the smell of arousal hitting your nose, showing off the desperate show of lowly heat and need that's taking her. You have your opportunity and you take it hard, pushing on without a worry and making her fall deeper still. You get your 2-1 lead over her, and domination now seems inevitable.

Halfway through round four, D.Va just drops her controller. The frantic and greedy whispering is so bright and wicked, her moaned response driven by utter panic, a pressure that's rapidly reaching the breaking point, and she can't take anymore. You finish her off and as the winning screen comes up, she cums, moaning, "I guess I belong to you now, Master!" Spit drips down her chin, body trembling and shivering under the mess of utter desire, and there's just nothing better in the world. Her hand writhes and shivers against the tempestuous rush of desire that takes her by storm, so mad, so wild. Just right. Just perfect. Her excitement and slavish devotion to you is immediate and wild; she can't pretend this isn't amazing, can't for a moment act like she's disappointed with this outcome. "I'm so happy to be your new slut. Please, Master, fuck me all you'd like, I want to prove how good I am to you!"

Sombra's hands tug at D.Va's panties and get them down, baring her greedy pussy, which is obvious and needy and begging for this pleasure. You're happy to take charge, happy to make the most of this now as you hurl yourself into the deep end. "Stand up," you say, smiling wide. "If you can obey, then I won't need to tie you up. I still will, but you'll be a good girl and show me that you will obey, won't you?"

"Of course, Master." She rises, panties getting a final tug as she goes. She stands happily before you, ready for anything. "Tell me what you want me to do. I'm an obedient slave for you, and I'm going to prove that I can go for the high score on obedience!'

You start to give the orders rapid-fire. "Turn around. Touch your toes. Hands forward. Bend your legs. Act like there's a spreader bar. Legs straightened. Further out. I want your back low. Head to the ground. Hips up. Shake your cute little ass." She follows each of them step by step, obeying and steadying out, ending up in as prime a position as she can be, on offer for you with her pussy prime to be taken. "Good girl."

"Thank you, Master!" she whines.

You take your cock out and line yourself up. After making you work for this and beating her, you feel a tension that's only been accelerated by the sight and sounds of her getting fingered and used by Sombra. It's all become a bit too much for you to resist, and you shove greedily forward, claiming her with a swift motion and a plunge into surrender. One hot groan, one feverish lust, and you plunge deep into your new slave, making a game of this mess and plunging in. The snug embrace of a greedy, desperate pussy wrapped hot around your cock calls out to you, and you feel yourself overcome with raging desire and heat, a lust too primal to care about, throwing yourself into the deep end and into something mad.

Without any way to restrain yourself, you get right on to fucking D.Va raw, hammering with senseless glee into the embrace of a pussy begging for your attention. "Master, your cock is amazing! I'm so happy to be here, I'm going to be a good slut. I needed this!' She's desperate, voice trembling as she gets claimed, craving you so loudly. It's enticing and wild, finding yourself overwhelmed by the lusts taking you both. Tumultuous and wild pleasures coming on like fire through you prove so enticing and so senseless, pulling you into the mess of something truly brilliant. Fucking Sombra without a care for hours on end has had an effect on you and really driven you to just give in to your most base desires.

"Lift your head up a little bit, chica. Maestra wants a little gratitude." Sombra's hands run through D.Va's hair as she slips into position, sitting down in front of her and guiding her head between your legs. "You don't mind if I get a little pedacito, do you, jefe?" She's already taking charge of D.Va before you've given her the okay, but that seems about right; you did agree that Sombra would be your top girl if she brought others in, and she's fucking earned it now. There's no way to doubt or deny that.

"Of course. D.Va, you already know that Sombra is the top slave in my harem. You answer to her, and unless I tell you otherwise, you will obey her. Do you understand?'

Sombra's rubbing up on D.Va's face muffled a lot of her attempts to speak, but it shone through fine in the end. "Of course, Master. I will obey Mistress and love her, too." Sombra always calls you jefe--boss--and here's always a playful and maybe even smug edge to it. D.Va calling you Master with such helpless, devoted vulnerability is a welcome change, a brilliant treat exciting you, riling you up, pushing you to lose yourself completely. It's a nice combination, D.Va seems a different kind of playful, a presence that will shake up the dynamic in the house, and you welcome it.

Every thrust into her challenges her ability to stand steady. You don't hold back on this test, keeping your pace up and subjecting her to the most punishing and hard position you can think, savouring the way she moans and fumbles through eating Sombra out, a pleasure escalating with so little restraint or shame that it feels too good to believe. There's so much happening and all of it is coming on too quickly to fathom. You keep hammering away, and she holds her feet and her hands no the ground firm, obedient as every relevant muscle in her body is devoted to obeying your order. She'll hold the position as long as she has to no matter how uncomfortable it is, showing of that she is a good and devoted plaything, the perfect slut or your purposes, and you are relentless in pushing her deeper still into this bliss

Calling out, "Master! Master!" over and over as she plunges into the madness of her orgasm, a heaving, mad descent into orgasmic bliss she can't deny. Her snug pussy clenches down so amazingly tight around your cock and fills you with the most wild and frantic of cravings, so much pleasure and chaos and lust driving you mad. You give in to all of it, embracing the moment and cumming deep into the waiting, snug embrace of a pussy craving your cock. You cum deep inside her, filling D.Va up, making her shriek and shiver in delight as you push her limits and soak in the joy of feeling her clench and spasm around you.

Sombra hits her peak, and she's far more restrained about it, gripping a handful of hair and tightening up, biting her lip and containing herself far more readily, strong enough to contain herself and to keep from falling completely into the chaos. "Fuck, this is going to be... Nngh, menos mal. Gracias a dios, this was the best idea."

"You can relax now, D.Va," you say, and her body gives in, legs too weak to keep holding this precarious position giving out as her mind ceases its obsessive fight against reason. She collapses forward against Sombra, grabbing her shoulders to hold herself steady, sliding and stumbling forward with a whine. "Both of you on your knees for me. Side by side." For as weak as she is and how much her body wants to relax after being held tightly in a position, she's swift to go back into another one. Hands in her lap, obediently beside Sombra who snaps into shape too. "Good girls. Now, whose mouth do I fuck first?'

They both begin to shout over one another, an overlap of feverish and enthusiastic lust, pleading for something wild, something desperate. There's really no pleasure or shame in the way they crave you, and you decide that lacking any distinct whim, one of the girls does deserve a reward. You grab Sombra's head with both hands and hold it steady as you ram your cock forward. You push in deep, making your way right down her throat in a swift motion driving her into panic, into a pressure too wild for her to be ready for. She struggles around your cock, whining, slurping and sucking loudly in a struggle that was also a peculiar victory lap.

"Master," D.Va whines. She doesn't do much more than that, controlling herself but clearly wanting to lie and plead and complain. She seems so torn up about this, like she's learning her way through everything. It’s adorable, but you don't fall for it.

"Soon. Behave," is all you say. It works. making her tense up a little bit as you keep railing Sombra and leaving D.Va to wait. Your balls slap against Sombra's chin as you have her, as you plunge down her throat, make her choke and struggle harder under the frantic pleasure that wears her down. The look of pride in her eyes really holds you; Sombra is clearly riding high on what she's done and what she's made happen, excited by the chance to be treated and taken for a ride as a victory lap. It's a great pleasure, a great way to see her. She's so eager and lustful, a desire and frantic pleasure you shove on rougher through.

You do give D.Va hers soon, though. You draw back from Sombra's throat, and delight in the frantic gasp she lets out, in the drip of spit from her mouth. She swallows, and whines, "Gracias," as you pull back from her, stepping over to the side again and grabbing D.Va's head. She doesn't get to respond, but the excitement in her eyes is clear as you begin to hammer down, plunging away and fucking her with unrestrained, uncontrolled vigor. There's no reason to hold back the pleasures raging through you as you facefuck your pretty new toy as hard as you can muster. She chokes louder and harder than Sombra does; it seems D.Va isn't as experienced, isn't as ready to handle your cock hammering into her like this. It only makes things hotter, in a fucked up way, and you rush on quicker, savage and making sure she is falling deeper into your clutches, a victim of your depravity and your most wicked excitements. It keeps going, keeps getting more frantic and bizarre. It's perfect.

It might be obviously too much for her, but you won't let that stop you. She has to learn, has to be put in her place has to be set right. Everything you inflict upon D.Va now is a firm lesson that she'll have to learn if she wants to be your slave. Sombra's picking up on it too. "Ruin that pretty little puta."

"You're doing a great job, D.Va. I'm very happy with your ability, you're going to do great. You'll be an amazing cocksucker. But I'll take it easy on you." You draw back and switch over again, leaving her to suck down desperate gasps for air as she struggles to handle all of this weirdness. There's a lot going on here and all of it right now feels like exactly what you need. You reach out toward Sombra, grabbing her and tugging her back over again, pulling her from her obedient position to come face-first into your cock. You're getting rougher with her as a means of expressing your control over the situation, slapping her with your dick a couple times to prove a point before you ram forward and plunge down her throat again.

This time it's faster. Messier. A vulgar and violent oral violation that shows of to D.Va what future await her. "Wow. Mistress, you're taking such a rough fucking. Master, thank you for taking it easy on me." She trembles, swallowing the pooled drool in her mouth. "I promise, I will... I will learn to be a perfect cockslut for you. I'll train my mouth and get all the practice sucking your cock I can, so that I can take you like she is." Her promises excite you; it's every devoted word you want to hear, a sign you're on the right path that keeps you moving faster back and forth, hammering and heaving on, lost to the joy of a pleasure that simply won't stop.

The words help egg you on, help keep you ruining Sombra, as she chokes harsher, struggling and sputtering through the abuse you inflict on her. There's really no telling how hard far this will go but you know you want to take it further, want to make this all completely stop making sense. You keep going, keep thrusting away, keep making Sombra struggle, before finally you draw back. There's no warning for it, as you blow your load all over her face, hosing Sombra's perfect skin down with your cum. You drench her with it, shot after shot landing onto her face. She takes it proudly.

"Dios," Sombra whines as your cum drips from her face. "Gracias again, jefe. Fuck."

D.Va started at the sight of Sombra with cum all over her face, biting her lip, shifting, squirming. "M-may I please..."

"Come get your snack, chica." Sombra leans her head back a bit and welcomes the rush of D.Va scrambling forward to begin licking the cum off of her face, kissing her, making out with Sombra. Sombra being her mistress has created one hell of a dynamic. You get a moment of rest and let this play out, able to enjoy the sight of your slaves at work with one another without getting carried away. It's a welcome change, and you take a chance to assess the situation and admire D.Va's body. She's in great shape, and her cute butt seems like it could use a claiming, not to mention rounding out the trilogy and getting the only yet-unclaimed hole.

When you're ready, you catch her by surprise. You could order her to stand up, but you can do whatever the fuck you want, grabbing the kneeling girl by the hip and dragging her up to her feet, bending her forward and ramming your cock into her ass. No time to brace herself, no time to understand what's happening. She's just gasping out in confused heat and surprise as the sudden arousal and aggression hits her just right.

"Oh my god, Master, it's so big!" she screams. Her ass is unbelievably tight, clearly needing to be broken in hard, and you ravage her. Every wild back and forth motion of your hips drives home that clear message, that distinct push into a pleasure and a heat so frantic and so wild that nothing will hold you back now. There's no reason to hold back, and you can't afford to wait or to relent. She needs your worst and she needs it fucking now, every wild motion of your hips driving that pleasure home in a wild and senseless way, all to pursue her ruin.

You hook fingers into D.Va's mouth and apply a similar sort of pressure to what Sombra had done when she was fingering her. but now you’re in much more savage charge, drilling her ass deep as she leans forward, bent toward Sombra, arms limp at her sides and moans spilling from her lips. The pleasure is remarkable and senseless, pushing her limits and training her up. She's learning well. "Such a good girl. I love my new slut already" you say, laying on the compliments and affection. She's been a well-behaved toy, she deserves it. "My perfect gamer girl slave. Do you like Master's cock up your ass?"

"I love it!" she screams. Her words come out clumsy in light of the fingers stuffed in her mouth, drool dripping from her mouth, down your hand or onto her chin, all while she takes this mad treatment on .Every sound she makes is manic and spectacular, a show of pressure and heat, of lacking anything resembling sense in her head. "I always thought I'd find a player two but you're player one, you’re definitely player one!" It's frantic, loud, and probably some kind of sweet. She's adorable in this helpless state, so dizzy and desperate, frantic in ways that keep you going on harder.

"Muy caliente," Sombra moans, rubbing her pussy with slow, careful motions, not so much looking to cum as she's looking to enjoy as she beholds the sight of you going all out. She wears having someone beneath her on the totem pole well, and it keeps you excited. The house is getting a big change into new forms of excitement, and you keep that pressure up, keep the pace up, subject her to everything wild and weird youkan muster. There's no restraint here, no sense, just heat. The lust of two bombshells craving your cock this intensely is getting to your head; this frenzied morning threesome is about to become your new normal. It's insane to think, but you are relentless in pursuing it.

Every needy whine coming out of D.Va is a shameful show of how hopeless she is. She's near the point of babbling now, sucking on your fingers and heaving through the ecstasy. Sombra mouths the word 'loco' to you, and you assume that her eyes are rolled back in utter ecstasy now, a surrender too wild to possibly resist. You've ruined her, taken her, and now, it's time to finish up.

You slam one final time into the snug embrace of D.Va's ass and with a hard, eager grunt, you cum deep into her final hole, claiming her thoroughly. She screams pure garbled ecstasy without any regard for the structure of words as she hits her high-pitched peak, one big crash into pleasure. It's a wild mess, but a perfect one, so succinct and so brazen, driven but so many pleasures and desires at once that surge up through you and leave nothing to chance. It's too good, too wild, too much.

You draw sharply back from D.Va's ass hole at last and groan, letting her collapse to the floor again.

"Thank you, Master," she whines. "Sombra said that after morning sex, she makes you breakfast. And I'm happy to prove I can be a good domestic slave too. I just need to... Google how to make things that aren't instant ramen."

"Hopeless, empty-headed little puta," Sombra teased, pulling D.Va in and kissing her cheek. "Aprenderas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Warming Mei Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

The addition of D.Va into your home and sex life has been oddly smooth. She's a welcome presence in the house, having fun with sexy video game dares and all manner of little wagers, and all she does is hang around the house in cute clothes and game. It means that even when Sombra is busy with hacking stuff, you have someone to satisfy your needs, giving her the time alone she needs in her room or even to leave no matter how needy your cock is at that given moment. Everything has been a seamless, except for the coking.

True to her promise, D.Va has actually been trying to learn how to cook, ready to be a wonderful housewife and fulfill plenty of little domestic tasks for you. The problem is, she's fucking terrible at cooking. She overcooks, undercooks, burns, mangles, or otherwise completely trashes almost everything she's made with the slightest bit more complication to it than microwaving something. Even instant ramen is a crapshoot with her; it's a complete embarrassment. An embarrassment that annoys you more and more with each failure, and there's probably ways that Sombra could fuck around with the chip and change it, of course, but what would be the fun in any of that?

She's got breakfast in bed for you today, and you know it's a disaster before she's in the room, because you can smell the burn wafting up ahead of her with the trays. "Okay Master. Mistress. I have some breakfast for you, just relax and enjoy," D.Va says, placing in your lap a plate of what is probably supposed to be bacon and eggs. It doesn’t quite look like it. The eggs are scorched and overcooked, a blobby mess looking like plastic than like any kind of egg, the yolk obliterated and bled all over the whites not to get a runny, molten yolk spread out, but because she clearly popped it by accident. The bacon tossed onto the plate is burnt to a crisp, past the point of rigidity and already starting to crumble into ashen pieces from being plated.

"Poor, stupid puta," Sombra sighs as she looks at the place. "You fucked up again, chica."

"No I didn't, I set a timer and everything," D.Va said, clenching up in worry. "Right, Master? It looks good, doesn't it?' She's shaky and worried again as you eye her, your incredulous gaze certainly doing her no favours, but she's hopeful. Nervous, worried, antsy as can be. But hopeful."

You take some of the eggs really just for posterity's sake, and immediately spit it out. "It's like rubber," you say. "You fucked up again."

"Quemada," Sombra agrees, teasing her by grabbing one of the bacon strips and smacking her cheek with it. It's a harmless gesture given that she's hitting her with bacon, but it snaps and crumbles immediately as D.Va yelps. "Perra tonta, you keep fucking up."

"Why do I even bother fucking you if you can't fulfill your promises?" you ask. It's harsh, but you're having fun with that, and she'll still love you no matter what you do, of course. Mean spirited, but fuck it, you can get away with it. "Sorry that you need better life skills than ranked Starcraft matches to be worth a fuck, but if you can't even cook eggs you’re useless as a wife."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm doing my best. Please, just don't blank me again, I promise, I'll go make new food, I'll make it better, I--"

"Server disconnected." You cut her off with the trigger words that make her go blank. her body goes stiff, arms at her sides, a sudden acceptance and obedience hitting her hard. The worry leaves her face and all presence leaves her eyes. You've shut her off completely, activated the code that basically disconnects all personality, wiping away anything from her and making the mind control program override everything else. She's not just freely herself but devoted to you now, she's a mindless automaton who acts only on commands and lives only to serve sexually. Only temporarily, but for long enough to get the point across.

"Come eat my coño," Sombra hisses, grabbing D.Va and tugging her onto the bed, spreading her legs out and shifting against the blankets. "Idiota. Inútil little waste of time." D.Va moves forward to eat Sombra out with complete obedience, but that's clearly not enough for Sombra as she pulls her in tight, tugging at her hair and forcing her on, getting her into devouring her. There's little reason to be rough with D.Va in this state; she's completely unaware of this, detached from anything that makes the roughness teachable. This is entirely for Sombra's own enjoyment.

"You aren't just letting her cook badly all this time just so you have the excuse to blank her, are you?" you ask, as the hand not in D.Va's hair slips under the covers, Sombra starting to give you a handjob and wake your cock up while this happens. It hardens under her touch, and you lean in to kiss Sombra's cheek as you watch D.Va obediently and mindlessly service her pussy. When she's blanked, her approach to oral sex becomes very stiff and certain. Robotic. She just moves without any flair or personality, as direct and as forward as her oral attentions can be.

"Of course not, but she has to learn how to cook, I'm not wasting valuable programming time to make her worth a fuck." Sombra's all teases and purrs as she kisses you back, clearly excited by all of this, happy to play around. "But I'm also not making her any worse. She's just really this fucking sad, jefe. Think of it as adding personality."

Completely disconnected from the conversation, D.Va just keeps licking, eating out her mistress without any presence of mind, the words meaning nothing to her if they aren't direct orders. She just remains deep in the unfocused pleasures and hungers taking her, submissive as can be. There's nothing left to her, and there doesn't have to be; this is all so much more satisfying for how utterly incapable she is of responding to this mess or doing anything to stop this, just waiting, just hanging in the thrall of the moment and letting this attempt at breakfast in bed turn into domination. Sombra jerks you off slowly as you watch this all play out, your eyes down on the sight of her in completely obedient, broken emptiness, just licking.

Sombra's loud and hungry, twisting about under the pleasure as she embraces this greedy delight, a desire and a hunger she knew she had to give in to, give up to. Grinding up against D.Va's face in greedy, satisfied indulgence, she let the pleasure take her, rolling with all the desire and the wickedness, a growing and senseless lust getting more potent and more intense inside her with each motion, ever stronger, ever hotter, pushing her limits and allowing her to indulge in something wicked, strong, so fierce that she didn't know how to handle it all. So early in the morning, she hit her wild indulgence, a twisted peak she did nothing to shy away from giving up to completely, and for all her trouble she came to a wild, remarkable orgasm, moaning vulgarities and lacing Spanish and English words together in a wild cacophony of vocal lust.

D.Va pulls obediently and robotically away from her mistress, shifting over. "Should I suck your cock next, Master?" she asks, all the attitude gone from her voice, just a flat and empty stillness remaining.

"You might as well do something useful for me this morning," you say, and D.Va doesn't register any of the dismissiveness in those words as she shifts over into your lap and begins to service your cock, moving to obediently tend to your every desire as though you had just told her that yes, she should. She lies between your legs, peeling your blankets off and taking your cock into her mouth, just pushing her way down to start sucking you off .The motions are almost too steady, and its' weird looking at her face, seeing her move so stiffly and without much life, but it's also maddeningly exciting to know that with a few words you can shut a girl's entirely personality off and make her into a droning sex doll. Sombra has some kind of trigger word too, but she's not told you it yet.

"So, jefe," Sombra moans, leaning in tighter against you. "I'm enjoying our new little mascota, and I love playing mamacita for your harem, so... If you wanted another girl in here, what sort would you want? Anyone in mind?' Her kisses along your neck and down your chest are the perfect complement to this steady blowjob, as you look from D.Va to Sombra an back a few times, weighing your thoughts and pondering the options, which are varied and complex. "You sure have interesting ideas of when to ask about this, but while you and D.Va are both great, I think I could go for a girl who can give me a titfuck."

"Oh? Are these tetas not enough for you, jefe?" Sombra pushes her perky breasts into your face, teasing you with them as she shoves in. "I don't know if it's a criticism, or if you just want bigger." You're about to say something to her in defense of her, insisting it's about getting a girl with a huge set of tits to change things up, but her lips seize yours instead. "Solo bromeo, bebe. I will find you a gift with huge tits to make my wonderful jefe happy." Her use of 'gift' instead of 'girl' makes your cock twitch, as she pampers you with more kisses, making out with you as you fall deeper into the pleasure and delight of knowing she's going to take care of your depraved needs. She's too good to you.

You finish down D.Va's throat and Sombra rolls out of bed, off to see about her day. "Have fun with her, and try not to break her too much before I get back." She's off, leaving you and D.Va to enjoy some time alone as she goes of for her day, getting dressed and leaving. Leaving you to anticipate whatever new kinds of crazy she's brewing up to surprise you with when she's back.  
******************************  
You haven't heard D.Va's voice in a couple hours now, but you've been hearing a lot of D.Va. "Log in," is the trigger phrase to reboot her brain and restore her personality again, and she's always shaky coming back from being basically shut off and taken over, but you've decided that there wasn't quite enough punishment in that, so you've taken to experimenting with her to have some more 'fun'. She has to be your test subject for the day on some bondage toys that came in the mail and on some positions you had in mind. She’d have to be that even if she hadn't upset you, of course; she's your mind controlled slave. But it's all the more reason to be vengeful with her.

D.Va kneels down on the kitchen table with her thighs spread out. Her wrists are cuffed up to her ankles to provide her with a restrictively and forceful pull to stay in place, with some extra pressure applied with rope work at her wrists to her neck to keep it in place. You've added a few more restrictions than that, though; nipple clamps have her tiny tits red and sore, a chain connecting them that then reaches up over the gag she has in her mouth, with has a protruding segment and a flat base upon which a glass of water is placed. Your glass of water.

Every motion threatens the glass's stability, but if she leans the wrong way to try and balance herself she'll pull harder at the nipple clamps, which is driving forward a sense of intense frustrations she's struggling to deal with, clearly overwhelmed and under way more panic and pressure than she's fully capable of handling. It's a lot, a pretty intense and perhaps even cruel way to keep her stuck in place and suspended like this; you're not so heartless you're not aware of that and sensitive to the struggle she's facing. Which is why you also have some new wand vibrators that came in the amil taped to her thighs and pressed flush against her pussy.

So she can enjoy herself.

"You're doing a good job," you say, standing there admiring the sight of her. Occasionally you'll reach into your shorts and give yourself a few strokes, but honestly, the pleasure of watching D.Va struggle under this embarrassing position is enough for you. It's foreplay. Whatever you do to her will benefit from the steady escalation and craziness of indulging in D.Va like this on the run-up. "You might not ever be able to cook worth a fuck, but if you need a purpose when my cock isn't in you, you'd make a great cup holder." The embarrassment and the degradation is harsher now than it was before; you're a bit out of control, but it feels so good to reach for the cup, taking it off the end of her gag's pole and taking a sip, placing it back down and watching as she tries to readjust to the weight again.

It's all so perfect and depraved in its offering that you almost don't hear the knock at the door. It shakes you a bit, makes you swing around in surprise. "Hm. Stay here, I'll go see who it is." You hear muffled complaints you're sure boil down to how she has no choice but to stay there, and you head off with a big smirk and a greedy, careless thrill as you seek out whatever awaits you on the other side of the door, opening it up with deep curiosity, only to see a gorgeous woman standing on the doorway that has you immediately thrown. Her sort brown hair up in a bun, her big glasses adding to the soft warmth of her sweet smile, and a trench coat almost struggling to stay closed as a pair of huge tits beg to break out of it. You're so taken by her cleavage that you almost miss Sombra hanging around behind her with a huge grin.

"Um, hello," she says softly. "I think that you're supposed to be my new owner? I'm a sex slave now, I think. I'm not very clear on things, but my new friend said..." She turns around, motioning to Sombra only to lose focus. "Actually, I'm not sure why I'm here. But I know it's because of you. So, hello! My name is Mei!' She extends her hand out toward you, and you shake it, pulling her in for a kiss. One she accepts, leans into with completely tamed and happy readiness, only to be left murmuring to herself as you pull out of it. "Yes, we would kiss if I was your sex slave, wouldn't we?"

"I dunno what went wrong, jefe," Sombra says, slinking up to your side as she and Mei come into the house. "The chip is perfect, and putting it in went fine. Ser pan comido. Just like D.Va, but she's weird about it. Keeps stopping, saying stuff to herself. Estar como una cabra, you know? She seems fine, but she might be fighting it a bit. See what happens, if I need to step in, I will."

"I live here now," Mei said. "This house is beautiful. I'm so happy to be with you here. I love you so much, and I'm so happy we have our future together." Mei sounds more like an overjoyed girlfriend you just proposed to, which leaves you wondering what to make of all this as you settle into the living room with her, ignoring D.Va in her predicament to enjoy this new plaything, your eyes very firmly upon her tits. "But it's so silly how committed you are."

"Committed to what?" you ask.

"The joke. this whole ridiculous thing. Having chips that can mind control people... Even if it did work that way, imagine using it to create sex slaves! It's so funny, but you just like to roleplay. I know, I know." She pulls you in and kisses you some more. "If it's what you want, I'll play along. I can call you 'master', it's fine." Mei's definitely a bit too much in control of herself, relatively speaking. It seems a tiny bit erratic and maybe works in varying degrees as a day comes or goes. But for now, she's definitely a fucking handful. "What do you want me to do, 'Master'? I'll play around and let you believe your fetish, it's fine."

Even if Mei isn't taking this seriously, it is very real. You start to laugh, wildly entertained by how Mei's talked her way into justifying it all and acting like this is normal. She's still standing in your living room in a too-tight trench coat and believes herself your girlfriend or whatever. That's good enough. "Take your coat off," you say, smile widening as you peer about, hoping to see what's underneath.

She undoes the belt and rolls it off her shoulders, revealing her stacked body in all its glory beneath a sheer, see-through blue nightgown so utterly failing in any attempt to be provide any coverage or hide anything at al that it's a bit overwhelming. Mei is completely exposed, and her smile is ever brighter as she shows off her body. "Sombra got it for me to impress you. I hope you like it... Master." She giggles as she says it, treating this all still very much like a game. She can do that all she wants as you admire her. With tits that perky, plump, and huge, she can get away with anything right now. She's such a wild change from the slender, sleek girls you've been fucking so hard, offering up curves for days, perfectly round and luscious tits with no hint of sag or trouble at all.

You're going to have fun with these.

"Let's move this to the couch, I want to play with those tits."

"Even with Sombra still here? That sounds fun," Mei says, justifying the situation entirely as the two of you head over to the couch.

Sombra looks just about ready to join, only to catch sight of D.Va in the kitchen. "I think I'll catch up with you guys later. Looks like a package came in." She drifts off, and you know there were things in the order Sombra had marked off for 'personal' use that you hadn't touched. Clearly, she's off to have fun with some of those now, and you don't object at all as she heads in to enjoy D.Va for a little while. You have Mei to play with, and there is a lot of Mei to play with.

"What shall we do now, Master?" she asks, sitting on the couch right beside you, and your hands are happily going for her breasts, starting to grab and grope at her hue tits through her nightgown, going all out on touching her and feeling up her luscious curves. her body is calling you down, tempting you into this sweet, sinful allure. You feel her up harder, greedier, pleasure rising from deep within as you make this wicked move, fingers digging into the soft skin, teasing at its malleability, squishing about and loving the way that Mei's body offers up something so radically different. Her whole form is a luscious, luxurious temptation, and you're happy to feel it, happy to ride the moment down and enjoy it while it lasts.

Mei, for her part, just moans her way down through all this pleasure, accepting the slow and patient heat building steadily up through the moment, a pleasure and a hunger that just feels absolutely miraculous. You're happy to roll with this, savouring the indecent offer of her body begging you for more even as her voice strays from that reality. "That feels nice," she purrs, shoulders relaxed back, offering her chest into your hands. "I love the way you're touching me, please don't stop." You have no intention to. Firmer your hands move, getting more confident and greedy in the chance to indulge in her body. Your fingers begin to flip and roll at the nipples, pinching them a little, tugging at them. It's just the faintest bit of roughness, testing the waters and seeing how Mei responds to it, but the moans are firm, confident. "I never realized my breasts could be so sensitive."

Needing more and not caring how you get it, you tug her nightgown out of the way. It's nice and adorable, but it's served its purpose, and you want to get at far more pressing matters now, tugging it away and exposing her ample breasts to your bare hands as you shove forward, getting your lips around a nipple and sucking. Your greedy, urgent attention makes her gasp out in surprise, and it urges you to keep going, knowing you have her where you want her now amid these escalating sensations. Her body submits to you even if her mind seems distant and stubborn. You'll crack through eventually.

For now, you're leaning in tighter, getting what you want out of her and applying firm, shameless pressure to get what you want. You're determined and hungry, filled with a steady rush of pleasure hitting you just right, demanding so much and leaving no time to deal with it all. Harder you suck, face in her tits and getting all out on indulging in her chest, the pleasure only getting stronger and hotter as you let it come without shame. There's no way you can possibly hold back your desires now; they're too fierce, too sudden, and you're all over her, crawling onto her lap briefly and shoving your face into her plush breasts with a need to prove your needy, hungry devotion now.

You pull out just as fast, but only so you can take your cock out, the aching, greedy shaft already pent up after toying with D.Va, and now you have your way to vent it all. "Give me a titfuck," you command.

She laughs. "Of course, Ma--" Drifting off into more chuckling and completely dizzy, aimless laughter, Mei remains completely unconvinced of this situation as she shifts onto the floor. "Master. I'm sorry, I know, I'll try to say it, but it's so silly. Like a slave, I'll get you off with my breasts. What a silly position this is, but you do own me, right?" She smiles, shifting down and wrapping her plush tits around your cock. It's incredible. That much isn't negotiable or up for questioning; Mei's tits feel great as she starts to work them up and down along your cock, knelt before you with her big, bright smile and a readiness that's almost too good to be true. This remains so bizarre and strange, but it's also absolutely incredible.

Up and down she works in ready acceptance of these terms, moving to give you what you've asked for even if she deems it silly and unnecessary. That's fine, she can keep it whatever the hell she wants as long as she does it. You groan, easing back in your seat as she tends to you, moving up and down your cock with her tits and proving what she can bring you, a pleasure sudden and all-engrossing. You're happy to soak it in, just settling down and letting pleasure follow, letting the wild rushes of steady, stubborn desire set you aflame. It's a nice, welcome rush of pleasure, nothing complicated or weird. Just focused, loving, ready to commit fully.

"Hold your breasts together tighter,." you order, and she does it. Your cock pokes through, pre dripping from the head as she works at you with a very shameless urgency, and you decide to keep pushing your luck. "Suck on the head, too. If my cock is poking out, you should suck on it. And praise it, too."

"Praise it? Oh yes, of course. Your cock is so amazing and majestic that even my breasts can't handle it. Am I doing a good job?" With a wink, she gets her lips around your shaft, and it's all still so beautifully unaware, driven by pleasures and hungers that feel almost too ridiculous and wild to be true. Your body is overjoyed to be taking on all this pleasure, and the more that she tends to you with seemingly no self-awareness, the better. It's so ridiculous, but it's sure as hell an interesting change of pace from D.Va's rampant devotion and Sombra's desire to see her jefe happy.

"You're doing a great job. I'm glad I finally have a slave with some big, fat tits I can fuck."

"About that..." Mei tilts her head, licking along the head of your dick and murmuring a bit. "I wanted to ask about them. Sombra and... D.Va is I think the other one? I just don't really know where they fit into things while we're together."

"They're my slaves too," you say. "Sombra is the slave in charge, and D.Va is the one who always messes up, she's in the kitchen tied up right now." Mei chuckles at that like it's a joke, but as that happens, you hear the unmuffling of a Korean gamer shrieking out in high pitched ecstasy and begging to get fucked. "There's no 'we' without them. I own all three of you."

"I see, I see." She can't get the smile off her face. "Going to keep playing along, then. I'm fine living this fantasy life. I just like seeing you happy, and I don't mind if you fuck other girls, in fact... Maybe I could fuck them to some time. It could be fun." She resumes servicing your cock as the moans from the kitchen get louder, Mei justifying everything around her as simply a game to the best of her abilities, and it remains absolutely enthralling. You're captivated by what you feel, by the steady ache and throb of hunger pulling you deeper in. You look down at Mei, at her full body, and imagine the sight of her getting on with D.Va or Sombra.

"Say that again," you command, feeling so close now, cock twitching, begging.

"I would like to fuck the other girls, too. It could be fun." It's enough for you. Mei seems confused by how it unravels you so quickly, but your pent-up load is splattering all over her chest as you let this all go, groaning and gasping in pleasure, bucking upward to make sure that while you get most of it onto her tits, her cute face gets some too, a streak of cum up toward her glasses even as you prove what you can do and show off the vulgar, excitable rush of pleasure that follows. As you groan and give up the pleasure, you hear D.Va outright screaming now off to the side, howling, whining, begging to eb let go finally, but instead you hear a thud of someone getting dropped, and Sombra walks back into the room.

She's wearing a strap-on clearly custom ordered to match her brown skin, so perfect that you almost don't notice for a moment the harness and connect the dots. It's all blended to well. "Creative work in there, jefe. There's a reason I fell in love with your mind. But you, new girl. Bend over, it's time I show you the order of us slaves here. I'm head bitch, comprende?"

Mei looks primed to turn around and say something, but instead of actually letting her, Sombra rams her strap-on right into her ass and claims her harshly, making her cry out in surprise instead. "That's really rude, you didn't even ask first! I'm fine sharing, but this is out of l--glack glurk glurk!' You're just as swift in claiming her mouth, ramming your cock down her throat and starting to facefuck her, silencing her complaints that, while cute, are definitely in the way of everything you're doing.

"Loco puta," Sombra groans, hands on Mei's wide hips as she hammers forward. "Thanks for shutting her up. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'll go in and figure it out for you, okay?"

"No, keep it," you say, undoing Mei's hair bun, getting hold of something you can wrap around your hand and tug at as you thrust forward. Mei did all the hard work in the titfuck, so now it's time to enjoy taking charge in making her choke on your cock, her sloppy struggles feeding you with excitement growing more calamitous and wild by the second. "I like this. It's a cute change. Like with D.Va. Personality, just like you said. If this is how she ends up, then that's just what we'll go with."

Sombra gives a reluctant nod, none too pleased with this. "Well maybe this will fuck some sense into her. D.Va's a sloppy mess in the kitchen, but she can stay that way. The vibrators are still going, I'm sure she's having a blast." Indeed, you can hear the fuck-addled babbling if you listen over the sounds of Mei choking and Sombra's hips smacking against a round, plush ass. "Hope it fucking does. I'm looking to give you fucktoys."

You keep hammering on, not really letting Mei speak for herself and explain what she's feeling or wants to be. There’s no reason to slow down the pleasure to do that as you plunder down her throat, balls slapping against her chin and catching all the drool running down it. It's a merciless facefuck, and one that seems at odds with how sweet and cheerful she's been, and you can even see right then the way she's looking up at you with love and acceptance, like nothing is wrong at all. It's pretty great, and while it's clear the mind control is working, it's also very clear there's a lot of ways in which it isn't.

Mei takes the spitroasting well. She doesn't wince or complain abut the vengeance with which Sombra's fucking her ass. You've fucked D.Va's ass just as hard when you've been pissed at her, and the way that Sombra is definitely going that hard is amusing to you; she seems so fucking jealous and irritated, and her frantic aggression is absolutely wonderful. She's all worked up and frustrated, getting territorial in ways that are hot now, but will hopefully lead to extra-needy, desperate attempts later tonight to try and pull your attention back to her, the well-behaved slave who loves her place but also doesn't burn all the food.

The sloppy choking and struggling is absolutely wonderful; she's such a mess, and your greedy thrusts keep up through a steadily more senseless exploration of desires and lusts that can't be beat. She’s doing her best to give in to you, accepting so much pleasure and throwing herself into this, pulling the gaze she's locked into you with only to shut her eyes and try to deal with how much pleasure and pressure she's under. It's a beautiful thing, and your ferocious, unchained indulgence of her mouth gets faster, wilder, trying to push on without any concern for sense now, just focused on getting off, on making her struggle harder as you break in your new toy, whether she believes she's your toy or not. In some fucked up ways it's even better this way.

Sombra seizes Mei's hair from your hand and tugs her off of your cock with an urgency and demand that's hot enough for you to want to see where it goes. "Are you ready to play nice now, puta?" she asks.

"I'm playing nice already, aren't I?" Mei's voice trembles under the ferocious anal pounding she's receiving. "I'm doing my best here to pretend we're all slaves. I think we're having fun, aren't we?" Sombra growls, snaps, shoves her down your cock, taking charge to facefuck Mei down on your dick even faster than you were. The pissed off hacker can't be stopped as she rails the cute girl from behind, and you have no idea where she found Mei or how this is all happening but it is completely senseless and incredible, your cock swallowed while and all sense melting away from something too rough and depraved to resist.

Mei cums first, shivering between the two of you and giving up to the unravelling, smoldering pleasure taking her by storm. Sombra cums next, clearly some internal stimulation inside the strap-on harness getting to her as she howls and yells in furious excitement, rising up to claim control and seek al the pleasure she can get, pounding on ever rougher and taking this victory lap. You're only a few seconds late to the party as you cum down Mei's throat, grabbing her hair again and seizing the reins from Sombra so you can hold her down and make sure you get every last drop down her gullet before letting her breathe again.

Mei sucks down ragged breaths, wiping the drool from her mouth as she looks behind her back. "That felt really nice, but I hope you'll ask before you do that next time. I don't mind sharing, but this isn't really your place to jump in like that. We're in a relationship, not you."

Sombra slams, stomps, begins screaming in a mix of languages that weave back and forth as she storms off into the kitchen to go fuck her anger out on poor D.Va some more instead of dealing with the untameable Mei.


	3. Chapter 3

You almost never wake up first. It must be something about the routines that Sombra has embedded in herself and the others, but for one reason or another, you just don't get out of bed first. Someone is there sooner, waking you up with sultry whispers or sucking your morning wood good-morning. It's become a normal groove to settle into, a welcome easing into your day that you've never been able to resist. But today, you're up first, opening your eyes to soak in the sights of the three beautiful women all cozied up around you. Mei is in one side, her breasts flush against your side, while Sombra has partially wrapped her limbs around your body entirely. D.Va was a bratty bitch last night, and so she's curled up at the foot of the bed like a dog.

It's probably earlier than you need to be up in the first place. Which is fine by you, in truth; it gives you an opportunity like nothing else, and leaves you now able to give your slaves a depraved morning welcome yourself. The hunt for more girls is on hold while you settle into a groove with three eager, broken women to play with, something you can hardly bring yourself to mind given how hot they are and how much their different bodies all leave you with plenty to enjoy.

Sombra mutters something in her sleep, and you don't quite make it out, but it draws your attention just fine toward her, and you decide to let yourself lean into this. You let the hand she's clutching slip lower and hook a single finger into her pussy. Your whole body shifts over a little onto your side so you can better get at Sombra, bringing another hand down upon her chest and beginning to tease her nipple. It's all slow now, patient. You let the lazy joy of indulging in her gorgeous, slim body with a patient and steady approach, the light hitting her just perfectly to keep your eyes focused on her as it casts dramatic shadows upon her.

There's a bit more stirring, a bit more motion on the part of Sombra, but your tender fingering won't wake her up that quickly. "Dormida," she mutters, thighs pressing slowly down against the hand between her legs. Even if her mind is under, her body doesn't take long to begin responding to your fingers, to the steady pumps of firm, enduring motions filling her. She twists about under the attention, letting out more mutters and mumbles, and you introduce a second finger, getting firmer with how you toy with her breasts, how you tug at the dark nipples topping them and bringing her a mess of foggy pleasure she has no choice but to keep sinking deeper into.

Finally, she lets out a purr that sounds all too intentional. "Two fingers is great, jefe, but three would be paraíso." Her body tightens up against you, every ache and every rush pulse of desire within your body pleading for this. It's a pleasure you're happy to lean into. You bring that third finger into her pussy as she awakens, and your other fingers get even firmer upon her chest, fondling and indulging harder in Sombra's body and in the pleasure you're certain you can find in teasing her.

"Good morning," you say softly, keeping up the rather lazy morning molestation. You keep up a slow and caring pace, staring into Sombra's eyes so you can measure how she's responding to you, pushing in firmer and indulging harder in the pleasures on offer. She is hopelessly stuck under your touch, enthralled and helpless under so much pleasure and worry that doesn't feel like it can be helped. "Do my fingers feel good?"

"I'm so glad to wake up to them, jefe. So happy you're fingering me this morning." She doesn't say who she's happy you aren't fingering, but she has been so frustrated with Mei that you still feel dead certain of that fact, and you respond by teasingly smacking her face, making her shiver under the pressure. She takes it in stride, hips rocking a bit faster against your pumping digits. "Mm, don't be so rough with me. I'm very delicado, you might break your favorite toy." But she just as quickly seizes your hand, kissing your fingers and even taking one of them into her mouth, sucking on it while you pump faster into her pussy. Something to plug her mouth up with keeps sombra from moaning too loudly as you fingerfuck her to the brink and push her limits just that little bit firmer, making her whole body warm up and give in.

She cums hard, and you watch as her eyes fog up a bit before they close entirely, before her supple body begins to writhe and twist much firmer under your touch. Her orgasm is powerful and she tries to keep it as modest as she can, but her dance of delight through this messy release is anything but. You keep your hold firm upon her and push her to the brink, keep her dizzily, drunkenly soaring as your magic touch works her over, and she seems utterly elated in the wake of what you've done, rocking back and forth in hopelessly tense delight. Quiet as she is, this is a production.

You draw your fingers out of her, and she reaches for your wrist, immediately guiding it up to her lips and replacing the dry fingers she was sucking with the ones now drenched in her sticky juices. She cleans her own mess off of you, sucking each finger clean individually but also letting her tongue run wild along your hand. She's reverent and messy and leaves you with plenty to feel loved over, keeping up a firm pleasure that has you soaring. Your day is only just getting started, and now you feel all kinds of worked up, staring at her, wanting to get deeper into this. Wanting to take charge.

"Why don't you fuck her face?" Sombra purrs, smile widening. "I'd love to see her wake up with a cock in her throat. Treat her to a little sorpresa." You look at her rather unsurprised, all things considered. She's angling for a vengeful surprise to shake Mei, one that involves you getting your cock in her throat and not anywhere that might get her off. It's not particularly subtle, but you have to admit, the idea sounds nice. You're playing into her petty fight with Mei to make it happen, sure, but as far as having a devil on your shoulder, Sombra is a nice one, one who has made so many of your depraved dreams come true. Doesn't she deserve a little something?

So even if it's definitely out of spite and irritation, you decide to treat Sombra by treating yourself. You ease Mei onto her back, and she rolls over, snoring while her huge chest threatens to burst out of her skimpy, sheer top, and you straddle up over her face, holding firm onto your cock. It's aching and rock hard now. You're about to cockslap Mei, but Sombra seizes your dick and does it for you. With firm, hard smacks, your ready cock swats down across her face, imposing a wicked warning upon Mei and trying to challenge her with utter brutality, a forward push into everything raw and wicked you feel capable of.

Mei's awakening isn't hasty or abrupt. She's slow on the take, shifting and squirming under you, her mouth finally opening and a yawn slowly ringing from her mouth. You take that as your cue, knowing that if you don't, Sombra is going to do it for you. You shove forward, ramming your way directly down her gullet with a singular motion of utter brutality. Everything changes in a quick flash, as Mei chokes on the cock forcing its way suddenly down deep. You watch her eyes fly open, wide and startled by the penetration of her throat, the swift claiming of her that is sudden and with something venomous in mind. You're thrown by the ferocity that follows, but you're so ready to lean into this now, working up a pace with your hips as you work your cock back and forth into her mouth.

It's all slow and lazy. Like good morning sex should be. Any time Mei has woken you up with head, it's been fairly restrained too. This is just how morning sex feels best, as your hips do their part and each steadily aching second of need hits with particular firmness. It's a nice way to go, bringing you the warming, relaxing sense of everything you need out of the moment, pleasure zeroing in firmly on how hot it is to let it all go, and you are completely without sense as you let the needs take hold so brutally. It's steady and it's hot and you don't need to worry about a second of hasty, over-eager pressures keeping you from indulgence.

Mei's muffled attempts to speak while you nestle your cock down her throat come on with little sense or dignity to them, but it's adorable nonetheless. But Sombra is right there at Mei's side, cheek against hers, staring at you with desperate expectation and hope. She wants results out of this, and you aren't giving them right now. You sigh and grip the headboard, deciding that Sombra deserves the show she craves, starting to work hastily back and forth with a lot more speed and brutality yet. Sombra wants to see something special and far more drastic, and you give it to her. Mei's going to get facefucked into oblivion to start off her day and you are ready to make the most of it all.

Loud choking noises, sounds of frantic struggle and blatant, guilty ecstasy, rise up from Mei as she struggles under the weight of your focus. Enduring, brutal attention leaves her struggling as you plunder her throat, focused very singularly on bringing her low. You're not sure what effect that will actually have in practice, though, given how much Mei is completely impervious to reason or logic in her current state. You do your best to find out, though, as your hips move in wild motions back and forth. "Good morning, Mei," you groan, relishing in the pleasure of pushing her limits, drawling briefly back from her gullet to hear her respond.

Your cock hangs over her mouth, spit strands clinging to it and reaching down to her lips, a single throb making your pre drip into her mouth as she sucks down a ragged gasp. "Good morning. Oh, right, sorry. Good morning, 'master'." She giggles, about to say something about how she forgets about the game this early in the morning, but you slam down her throat before she has the chance, resuming your messy treatment as you hammer down even quicker. Brutal speed brings you bearing down upon her, your balls slapping against Mei's chin as each senseless slam brings you another second of desire, of burning, feverish victory.

Sombra's fingers tease along Mei's mouth and begin to seize the thick strands of her own drool. She rubs them along her face, making a more indecent mess of her. Sombra's relishing in any chance she can get to humiliate and debase Mei, but it looks so nice to see her in such a sloppy, drastic state that you can't exactly bring yourself to mind. You keep thrusting, keep pounding away at her and bringing up more saliva for Sombra to toy with. "Just go with it, chica loco. Master's going to fuck the right idea into your head and make you behave." The tension and the frustration in her voice is overwhelming; she is pissed as can be at the mere suggestion of all this craziness.

Eagerness wakes you up way more effectively anything else ever had. You're brutally and shamelessly fixated on facefucking Mei into oblivion and making her break down fully. Sombra keeps up the messing-up of Mei's face, spreading around increasingly big strands of spit as you keep going, as you push on without restraint. "Jefe, you cumming soon?" She pants, staring up with absolute joy at you, ragged and aching through pleasure grander by the second. "Is this puta going to get it? Or can I have some?"

You look over your shoulder with a smirk. You've given Sombra a lot, let her have her fun; not only did she cum, but you facefucked Mei for her enjoyment and let her spread her spit all over. But now, you look over to the other girl. To D.Va lying still asleep at the foot of the bed. A smile rises. "Neither. But..." You draw your cock back. "Lick up the spit."

Sombra winces. She knows exactly what you're planning, and yet she does it, watching as you draw back from Mei's throat. The heavy strands of spit linger between your cock and her tongue, with Sombra leaning in to catch the spit strands in her mouth as they snap. She moaned, shoving down and capturing it, shoving into a kiss with Mei as she indulges in the mess she's made, and you in turn draw back and scramble along the bed. Your cock is so close already, and as you grip D.Va's hair and tilt her head slightly up, you bring it down against her sleeping face. She looks peaceful and sweet, even as you blow your load all over her. She doesn't stir as she takes it, mumbling softly to herself as you make a mess of her.

You finally turned back toward the other two. "I would have liked to finish that," Mei sighs. "But that was still a great way to wake up this morning. I'm happy to start these days already playing our game."

Sombra drew back and groaned. "Nothing will ever get through to this psicópata!" Frustrated, she heads out of bed, Mei following so they can prepare for the morning in the attached master bathroom. You can hear her trying again to explain the situation to her. It's not going to work, but it makes you smile as you settle back down onto the pillow. That was a nice way to wake up, but you feel like sinking back into sleep anyway. It's better that way.  
*************************  
Waking up after all the girls are up honestly fits much better. You like it more when they're up and about, even if you aren't getting sucked off or rode in your sleep. You're able to indulge in seeing your slaves already awake and moving, readily doing everything what’s expected of them as best they can. Unfortunately, that includes D.Va cooking, as you smell butter and bread from down the hall. Grilled cheese, probably. You come around into the kitchen, and you’re delighted to see that they've followed their orders today. Even Mei, who always seems to be a crapshoot about following things. Not because she's disobeyed yet, but because there's no guarantee she'll ever stay on track.

Mei wears only a blue tank top that is probably supposed to be her size, but as her huge tits push it up over her belly and threaten to burst out of it at any given moment, it looks small on her. Adding to that, she's been banned entirely from wearing bottoms, instead strutting around with her plump ass and offering up to you every opportunity to grab hold of her and ram into it. And you do. Often. She looks damn good so casually wearing almost nothing, and at a tug she'll go into full nothing whenever you want, although the strain of her massive breasts trying to stay inside of her top is in some ways even more amazing a sight than if they were out and bare.

The new commands for how Sombra has to dress around the house try to emphasize her body and give her a composed, refined air. A purple thong emphasizes her great, taut ass, while fishnets dig into her legs and run all the way down to the high heels she walks around in. You've changed her to give her the presence of a high class whore, strutting around with her legs emphasized and her whole body looking utterly gorgeous, and you're full of deep, abiding thirst for everything she does. She looks like the head bitch, the second in command beside her master who will do anything to keep you happy. It's a nice look, and she wears it with pride.

Then there's D.Va. Where Mei's clothing choices were kept simple and Sombra's were an elegant chance to express her position, D.Va has been pushed deeper into slavery. She wears a collar with a leash dangling from it around back, the strap swaying down behind her as she stands at the stove top cooking grilled cheese. She has a fox tail sticking out of her ass, attached to a bitt plug firmly buried inside of her, and you can't see it yet from where you are, but a pair of hot pink nipples clamps dug in on her front are all but certainly waiting. And yet she stands obediently, cooking away, and you can see the other girls already eating. The grilled cheese look to be well browned, not overly burnt, and the smoke detector sits atop the wall still, not torn down and relieved of its battery like it is most mornings.

Sombra had a hand on half a grilled cheese, swaying it about as she paid more attention, in utter frustration, to Mei and her situation. "Say it with me, chica. I am a slave." 

With a giggle and a roll of her eyes, Mei said, "I'm a slave. Yeah, I know. I woke up to my 'master' fucking my face. It's fun, but we can get out of character some times, you know. Especially when I'm the girlfri--"

"You are not the girlfriend, perra codiciosa!" Sombra yelled. "We are both owned. Both slaves. Equal. No, not even equal. I am above you. La jefa. You are the fat titted puta I dragged off the street and stuck a chip into to turn into a fucktoy for jefe."

Mei dipped her grilled cheese into a puddle of ketchup on her plate. "It's weird. You're the only one who brings this science fiction stuff into our game. I think it's kind of silly."

You decide to leave the two to sort out what they're doing and advance upon D.Va, coming up from behind her and reaching for her leash. Your hand comes across her butt with a firm swat, making her yelp as she looks behind you. "Master!" D.Va gasps. "Good morning, Master. I'm making grilled cheese."

"You can push that butt back a bit while you're doing it," You say, giving her a sharp tug on her leash. She obeys, pressing her butt back against your lap, bending forward and giving you a chance to slide into her pussy in effortless joy, a delightful easing-into that makes her clench up and whine. Fully awake and prepared to push her limits wickedly, your thrusts are succinct and merciless, pounding away into D.Va and showing off the feverish joys awaiting you. 

"Master, your cock is the best thing to feel in the morning," she whines, holding steady as you wind up to fuck her. Your thrusts are careful only to a point; fucking D.Va while she's cooking presents a bit mor risk than fucking her over a table, so you try to avoid getting too rough with her, not pushing her forward. So instead, you tug her back, using the grip on her leash to pull her against you, accentuating each thrust with a tug against her collar, making it tug at her throat a little bit. Her pussy helps wake you up a bit again, as you return to the waking world to keep up the brilliant pleasures and the lustful pleasures to be found in dominating so many women so freely.

"What you should want to feel in the morning is the success of not burning my breakfast for once. Focus on the food." It's a bit callous and wild, but you're happy to keep challenging her. D.Va whines and scrambles, prodding the food with the spatula. 

There's a low, shaky panic in her voice as she says, "Of course, Master. I'm sorry, Master." Her attempts to keep the food moving are so sudden and leave you realizing she really was about to burn the food. It gets you laughing, and you pull harder at her leash.

"Good girl." You keep thrusting, and the steady pounding of her greedy hole is, regardless of all other actors, absolutely rewarding her, making her shiver and thrash under the growing fervor and desire you're capable of. Everything you inflict upon her is a hastening push into complete dominance, a pleasure and a wickedness that makes you burn all over with bright, feverish, intense need. You fuck faster into D.Va, unrepentant and caring only about breaking down any shred of restraint left inside her. She’s giving up, no matter what it takes, and you wear her down fully. "Did you wipe the cum off of your face?"

D.Va moans. She turns toward you, showing off that she's still proudly wearing much of it. "Some of it got washed off this morning, but I kept the rest of it. Thank you for the joy to wake up to this morning, Master. I'm happy that you found my sleeping face so cute!" She gasps, shoving back against you while she flips the last of the sandwiches out of the pan and onto a plate, turning off the burner and then grasping the handle to the oven, something she can push against to keep stable that isn't scalding hot. "I love being your plaything, always!"

Your smile widens harder as you keep up this pace. Merciless thrusts shake D.Va to her core, keep her soaring off in all directions, and you can't be stopped now. She gets to learn it with each savage motion forward, your hips enduring and wicked and pushing on to break down every shred of reason left in side of her. D.Va is a hopeless wreck against everything you bring upon her, and there is no greater joy than this singular rush of searing, shameless hunger.

All the sounds of arguing from behind you stop mattering. They fade off into the background, aimless and irrelevant chatter as you focus on pounding into D.Va as fast as you can, letting your pleasures get the better of you and letting the unbridled, senseless shame drive you harder and messier on. D.Va takes your cock like a good girl and keeps up the struggle to handle what you lay into her with, the food resting in wait while you finish up with her pussy first. It's only reasonable, and you're eager to bring on a blinding rush of greed and hasty desires as you push her harder, keeping D.Va focused on taking your dick and not complaining about any of it.

You're about to cum when you decide that you want to give the others some cum too. You draw back in time to see Mei and Sombra now finally, thankfully relaxed, some overheard mentions of computers clearly keeping them on other matters now. "Give me your cups," you command to them, as they immediately hand them over. "D.Va?" She presses up against you from behind, grabbing your cock and stroking you as she plants kisses onto your shoulders. You can feel the cold plastic of her nipple clamps against your back as she strokes you. You bring the cups down toward your cock, and as D.Va finishes you off, you shoot your load directly into the cups. The eruption of you cum and the salty injection hits, D.Va swaying your cock back and forth to make sure each of their cups has an event amount in it. You swirl the drinks around and hand them back.

"Your cum really makes some black coffee pop, jefe," Sombra moans.

"Through all the cream I have, I can really taste yours." Mei's giggle is sweeter and more cheerful, both women having had ample amounts of your cum from the source by now.

Finally, you sit down. D.Va heaps some grilled cheese onto a plate for you and some onto a plate for her, and sits down to eat, at which point you look at the food. It's not burnt for once. It's crispy and darkened, but in the way a grilled cheese sandwich should be. With a bit of curiosity and trepidation, you take a chance to indulge in it, and find yourself in a startling position now. As you take that first bite, the food tastes perfect. Well cooked. Cheese gooey. Bread well buttered. Everything is just as it should be. You take another bite, and there should be nothing spectacular about making grilled cheese, but D.Va's success at it nonetheless feels like a big step, as your eyes drift toward her.

"D.Va, this tastes great," you say, absolutely in disbelief over it. "You did it."

"Thank you, Master! I really tried, and even though it was tough with you fucking me, I think I have grilled cheese down. I'm proud you think I did a good job." She smiles and takes a bite of her own. It's downright adorable seeing her act so chipper even while shifting and fidgeting in her seat to overcome the feeling of the tail plug jammed up her ass.

"I think you deserve a reward." Drawing in toward her, your smile widens. "What do you want most, D.Va?"

"To make you happy, of course." D.Va's smile is bright. She's playing it off sweetly, like a good mind controlled plaything should. And that’s all well and good, but not what you want to hear. "If you think I'm a good cook, and a good whore wife who can do domestic things for you, then I'm happy to just see you proud of me."

You roll your eyes. It's a nice answer. It's the 'right' answer, even. "Look, I love nothing more than to know you want to be a domesticated gamer brat. But I don't want to think about you doing wifely things right now. I asked a question, and I want you to answer it."

Chewing her lip and feeling the dizzy weight of your order upon her, there's no way that D.Va can give a total non-answer a second time. She has to obey, and she's clearly nervous about it, but with a whine and a shake of body back and forth as she tries to wriggle through it, she relents. "Fine. Fine. I mean all of those things, but there is a fantasy I've had a lot lately."

You don't know where this is going, but you are all ears. "I would love to hear it, D.Va."

"I want to dominate the others, just like you do. Especially Sombra! I want to be the master, and I want to fuck them both while being completely in control. Especially Sombra! I want to fuck her until she breaks down and calls me mistress because she's hooked on my strap-on. She'll have to do all the things and be in all the positions she puts me in, but I'll be in control!" D.Va's almost up out of her seat as she boldly proclaims her desire. It is the most drastic that you've ever seen her, lit up with so much certainty and greed. "I have all the ideas in mind. All the positions I want to fuck my whore in, and I'm going to show her who the puta is!"

Sombra looks absolutely mortified at the very thought of this, and you can't say you blame her. She's got every right to be pissed at what she's hearing, but she has had a lot today to her credit, and you find yourself lit up with a rock-hard desire to keep the pleasure rolling as you wait until she is just bout to object to what's going on, moving swiftly to seize hold of the back of D.Va's head and kiss her. It's a hungry, wicked kiss, a statement of intent as you give up to D.Va a whole lot more agreement and glee than she seems ready to face.

You draw back from her kiss, and by now Sombra knows exactly what's to come. 'That was the hottest thing I've ever heard you say," you tell her. "And of course you can do it."  
******************************  
"Mistress Bunny demands respect!" D.va brings her crop across Sombra's back as she keeps her victim stuck in a compromising position, suspended from the ceiling in a complicated mess of ropework that D.Va did all by herself, and did a damn good job with. Sombra's arms are tied behind her back and then tied together through that, a downright elegant forcing of her limbs tightly into place, so compact and so sleek, but with one single little touch; the respective ends of the ropes met perfectly at the end to form a cute bunny ears knot tie, with the overall length so perfectly set to do the job on Sombra's body that it seemed almost too good to be true. Sombra's left leg was then tied back, bare heel against the back of her thigh as ropes coming from the ceiling tugged at both the harness made by her back bindings and the strongest point of how her leg was tied. It kept Sombra standing on one foot, bent forward and with the left leg up at a right angle.

And it looked wildly uncomfortable.

Sombra's not above begging. She can't beg, exactly, as Sombra's thong has been stuffed into her mouth, but her eyes look upon you with absolutely pathetic pleading, with a hopeless desire to maybe know peace. She won't, of course. You're relaxed comfortably back and watching with a big smirk at the sight of your harem in disarray; it's a mess, but it's a brilliant one. The chaos is blatant, and it's an absolute joy. You couldn't ask for a better disaster, but it's one you can sit back and admire as you look D.Va up and down again and again.

Where Sombra's completely off the rails in her bondage predicament, 'Mistress Bunny' looks completely changed too, and for the better. D.Va stands in completely neon pink dominatrix gear; pink boots, a corset, and an absolutely massive strapon that looks destined for Sombra's ass. She's got more confidence now than she's ever shown before, and you didn't even have to give her a mental suggestion to break through to this programming; she's just living out her fantasy. Ready. Controlled. Utterly wicked.

"You're going to learn to respect me," D.Va says, bringing the crop down across Sombra's back again and again. "Just like Mei. Mei, you respect me, right?'

"Of course, mistress. I'm happy to be your whore, and to be the good girl you need. I promise, I'll help Sombra learn and I'll help her break, too." Mei kneels obediently in front of D.Va, worshiping her strap-on. She's been stripped down to only a collar, and she's more ready to give in to this game than she is in real life, to Sombra's probable frustration.

"Good. Then go forward and start teasing Sombra. But don't let her cum, no matter what you do." D.Va holds firm, and with a smack across Mei's face, she gets her to respond, scrambling forward and diving in to begin licking her pussy from behind. She’s shameless and forward about diving in, starting up wild and hot through the pleasure and the forward, greedy focus that hits her. It's all very messy and aimless, but in the best of ways, and you relax back as you watch it all happen.

"No more bitchy 'jefa' around here. From now on, I'm the queen bitch of this harem, understand me?" D.Va slapped with a glove-clad hand across Sombra's ass. "I'm the mistress. I'm in control, and you are at the bottom of the totem pole from now on. Mei is obedient and listens to everything I say, but you are an unruly, misbehaved brat!"

Each strike across Sombra's ass brings a flare of panic that flashes across her face, as she struggles to deal with the pressure that follows. It's all so wicked, a chance for D.Va to experiment and find her footing as her open palm disciplines Sombra, as she pushes harder against her and subjects her to absolute submission. There's no time for her to handle all of this; she's losing ground so quickly, and you can see the guilty, submissive flare in Sombra's eyes. She can't want to do this, but she's programmed herself to be a sub in the end, and right now D.Va has zeroed in on what will make Sombra melt.

Mei's oral treatment can't be helping, either. She’s reckless and forward in the pace she strikes at eating Sombra out, keeping her twisting and turning in to the compromising flare of lust that rules her now. Forward, aggressive licks show off more work ethic in pretending to be a slave than Mei often has in being one, hands tight on the bound woman's hips as she makes a meal out of her, and doesn't slow down through all this pressure until Sombra is visibly on the brink of letting go, until she's shakily rocking back and forth in a struggle to hold onto any shred of understanding. That's when she shoves back, when she leaves Sombra wanting, moaning into her panty gag and flailing about.

D.Va begins the spanking in earnest as the orgasm-denied hacker really starts to wind up. She keeps the discipline, groaning, "Settle down, you unruly cunt," and keeps up the pressure until finally Sombra goes still, until the panic recedes and relaxes a bit more. That's when Mei dives back in to resume eating Sombra out, and this time it's coming on much harder.

Sombra put a lot of special bits into the routine. You haven't even uncovered all of them yet, you're pretty sure, but one of the strongest elements you've noticed relates to orgasm denial. None of the girls take being edged well. Their sexual desires are ramped up to the breaking point, and being kept from release seems to actively drive them all mad. They've all fallen victim to this before, when you've used orgasm denial as a potent weapon against them. Either D.Va and Mei know it consciously from experience and are using it against Sombra, or they're just so hard-wired for it now that it happens out of expectation, a subconscious certainty that the weary to break her down is to edge her, just as has worked on them again and again.

It comes on in waves. Mei eats Sombra out. Then D.Va smacks her ass all over and calls her a bitch. The combination forms a hazy back and forth that effectively hits just as it needs to in wearing down everything inside of Sombra that could rebel against this. It's all very artful to witness, and you're amazed by the smoothness of this, the fluidity of this plan. It works out well, bizarre as it is, and you sit there in awe of the artistry. Especially the art of Sombra's ever so conflicted facial expressions; she seems completely torn and struggling under the weight of too many things to make sense of.

"Okay, pull back, " D.Va finally says when one leg doesn't seem like it's enough to support Sombra anymore, the poor wreck shaky and desperate as she hangs there in hopeless desperation. She's a wreck, but a wreck who doesn't seem like she's even remotely out of the crazy yet. "Get my strap-on wet with your tongue," she commands, and Mei does exactly as she's told. Without a second though, she crawls on and begins to lick all over every inch of the oversized pink phallus. It's about the size of your cock, which is not good news for Sombra in the least as she hangs there in concern and panic, a needy mess struggling now to hold onto anything resembling control.

Sombra can tell what's happening behind her, and yet you see in her eyes a gleaming mess of foggy, clumsy, a certainty that she is not going to handle this well. That's all fine by you; it's going to be a lot more fun that way. Sombra gets to hang there and beg with her eyes for you to take mercy upon her, but you can't possibly do that. D.Va earned this, and you will not rescind her gift. Instead, you crack a smirk and shrug. "Not my decision, Mistress Bunny calls the shots now." It infuriates Sombra, but that's all just a distraction from the way that Mei is slobbering all over the strap-on and getting it primed to ruin her. You're going to see the fun and the chaos break out soon enough, and you can't wait.

When D.Va is ready, the suddenness of a plunging slam to the hilt up her ass makes Sombra scream, as the panty gag falls out of her mouth and she lets out a string of panicked vulgarities. It's too fucking late for her now though; she's helpless under the sudden brutality of D.Va fucking her into blistering submission. "Are you ready to behaver for your mistress now, or do you want to keep being a bitch about it?"

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!' Sombra whines, hanging in her horribly awkward position while getting her ass absolutely reamed. Nothing will save her from this, as she hangs in very helpless surrender before you. You can see the weakness in her eyes. "Jefe, this isn't funny anymore. Seria. Please, jefe, don't--"

"Do not address anybody but your mistress!" D.Va shouts, coming around front with a slap across Sombra's face. "You're such an unruly brat. I don't know what to do to make you listen, but I'm going to keep going until you do!" Every slam forward is vengeance incarnate; you can't see it quite so directly, but with the faces Sombra is making you're certain that each thrust is burying the strap-on to the hilt inside of Sombra's ass. You've seen that same look on her face when you pin her down and rail her fine backside until she can't speak anymore, and now D.Va is doing that to her too.

Which is a problem for Sombra, because she's grown into a ravenous buttslut under your thrall.

A steady flood of vulgarities keep spilling from Sombra's lips. She's not doing a good job of handling any of what’s being done to her, flailing and struggling as the growing confusions rip through her. D.Va's thrusts are loud and senseless, pushing her limits to the brink and driving her into a state of spiraling panic so grand that she can't handle any of it. You witness all this unraveling, loving the sight of the mighty Sombra falling so greatly, as D.Va continues to chide her. "I'll tame you. Get you to stop using your filthy mouth for anything but worshiping my strap-on, and then you'll get the point. You'll learn! You're just a whore now. A scrub. I'm going to treat you like one."

Sombra's clearly angry with herself when she screams, "Mistress!" She's not happy to do so. It seems like a gut reaction she's already wholeheartedly against, but her orgasm is so desperately craved and so hopeless that the instinct takes over. She thrashes back and forth, subjected to a mess of pleasure as she remains hung in place and doing everything she can to try and make sense of what's happening. It's too much, and her eyes roll back as she cums, as her whole body trembles before you. It's confusion and its ecstasy, but she's screaming and babbling as the pleasure pushes her, as her own actions to make things 'more interesting' during sex backfire to make her D.Va's helpless plaything.

D.Va doesn't stop there, though. That'd be insane. This is her victory lap, and she seems determined to ride it out like one. "Are you ready to be a good girl for me?"

"Y-yes, jefa... A good girl. A good girl, doing whatever her mistress wants. I'm an obedient little puta for you." Sombra's pride shatters into a million pieces. She’s ragged, breathless, the one leg she's standing on giving up entirely as she now hangs from the ceiling, leg tugged up high as her weight readjusts, and the sensation can't help comfortable at all, but she's just too gone to stand still now. The haste with which Sombra broke is a bit embarrassing; you'll have to keep it in mind, though. It's not exactly a problem if your mind controlled slaves aren't able to put up much of a fight. You may have to give Sombra a 'reset' though, to straighten her back out.

"If you stay a good girl, then you'll be able to eat Mei out later," D.Va purrs, and the look of terror on Sombra's face as she realizes that obedience, something she's wired to want, comes with having to satisfy the one she's got such a huge grudge against.

And it almost has you in stitches on the floor.  
****************************  
You can't spend all day watching the girls fuck, of course. You head out to do some shopping and leave D.Va to enjoy her two playthings for the day, let the pleasure play out however it does without any ceremony or excitement. You get some clothes, get some things for the house, stock up with your near-infinite money on some food, and then circle around back home to see how things are going again. You expect to hear the sounds of chaos and sex ringing out with the most unbridled of delights. But when you get back home, you don't hear any of that. Mei is back in her tank top and cleaning up, and her thighs are glistening with saliva that says she's received a long and thorough oral worship, but not much more.

"Where are D.Va and Sombra?" you ask her.

"In the gaming room," Mei says. "I had a lot of fun with that change of fortunes. I'd love to play around like that again some time, change up our normal game."

You don't answer her, and instead just hurry off to see how D.Va has squandered your gift. You're convinced there's going to be some weird disappointment around the corner. Is D.Va just make Sombra throw Tekken rounds for her own personal enjoyment? Grinding out bothersome co-op achievements? You're not sure what to expect at all, and it all combines to make you absolutely unprepared for the reality of how D.Va is using her slave.

Sombra's arms are tied behind her back still. They probably haven't been cut loose since you were here the first time. But now, she has a big leather buckle around her waist that helps secure a tray that hangs at her midsection, supported also by a pair of chains running to nipple clamps. The weight of it all is tugged down by the presence of five different energy drink cans, across three brands and five unique flavours. She's a drink tray for D.Va as she sits at her computer, swiping at one to chug a mouthful and set it back down. Sombra doesn't look too pleased, and the nipple clamp pressure from five energy drink cans is probably hitting her hard, but a very secure ball gag keeps her from objecting to any of this.

"Welcome home," D.Va chirps. "I promise, I'll be done with her soon, I just want to play Mistress a little bit longer, if that's okay with you? A few more rounds of Starcraft."

You had thought there was some horrible misuse of D.Va's gift. But now, you see that everything is just as it should be, and she's using her slave in the most D.Va way possible. "A few more rounds sounds good," you say, and Sombra stares at you with a hopeless sense of fury. She may not be able to speak, but you can tell what she's trying to say.

She wants revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Two New Toys

"Having sex while we watch TV is a great idea," Mei says, hands and knees steady on the floor as you hammer into her. "This is so convenient. And thank you. D.Va, for being so kind as to hold my drink!" That's not quite what's happening as D.Va kneels on the floor with her hands up in a stocks-like device that doubles as a drink tray. There's food on it, too, and she has to keep steady and not spill anything, or she'll get punished again. You've never seen her posture better than it is right now entirely out of the fear that that happens, not wanting to incur the wrath once more that Sombra would surely impose upon her if she did anything.

It's all the more impressive given the vibrator up her pussy. It was a welcome treat this morning when Sombra put it in, but hours into a full blast, non-stop torment session, her eyes are glazed over and the only thing holding her drool in her mouth is the ballgag. She’s barely holding on, barely capable of containing herself, but she has to. The matter of life and death is much too intense to help now, and if she does a damn thing about it, it'll be her undoing. When Sombra first got free from her side of the arrangement, she was vicious, and D.Va's dominance was repaid with an all-night session that's left her unable to sit down from how sore her ass still is. You don't know just how much went down, but surely, she's been scared out of her mind by the mere mention of Sombra for how stiff she kneels.

You reach for your own drink off the tray, right by the side of her head, and take a sip while your other hand smacks Mei's round ass. 'This is the life," you groan, hammering on faster. "You're doing great, D.Va. And Mei, you make an excellent cockwarmer to watch TV during."

"I'm always happy to help my 'master' enjoy himself," Mei said. "It's a nice deal. I just hope D.Va isn't jealous that she has to pretend to be a cup holder instead of your girlfriend. I'm not in a mood to share." Her certainty that she's the girlfriend is absolutely endearing; Sombra has asked about rewiring the chip or going in to change it, but it's so cute that you've shot that possibility down hard. You want her to stay this way. It's way more entertaining.

Besides, her snug pussy feels so great around your cock that it doesn't matter one way or another. It's a great feeling, and the chip can't do anything better for that, as you lay into her harder. Your hands come around to seek out her tits, groping them all over as you lean over her, winding up for the final stretch, chasing greater pleasure and not knowing how to contain yourself. It's making TV all the nicer to enjoy, a casual blowing through of an afternoon as the two of you share some time watching things together. It's all simple. Almost like a normal relationship that isn't built on brain hacking and BDSM. For a brief moment, everything's almost normal if you ignore the bound, whimpering gamer girl holding up your drinks on a tray her head is sticking out of.

The show rapidly nears commercial, and you want to be able to fuck off and not pay attention during the break, so you race on faster, throwing yourself into the joy of fucking Mei harder, her moans becoming an uncontainable mess of pleasure as you push her over the edge along with you, ands with a final shove forward, your cock slams deep into her, and erupts into the helpless scientist, filling her up as she cums and coos and makes a submissive enough mess of herself that the way she gives up is all the sweeter. You tug her back, kissing her and making her shiver against you as your hands squeeze harder at her tits, and you feel overjoyed by the chance to hold her in place and use her.

The click of Sombra's heels into the room is perfectly timed, as you tug Mei back to sit atop you on the couch. D.Va slowly shuffles toward you on her knees, keeping her drink at arm's length for you to enjoy as you sit back, and decide to indulge in it.

"Everything looking just as it should. Are you feeling comfortable, jefe?" Sombra strides into the room, and you can see D.Va tighten up in surprise and worry, but that just makes you snicker, as the hacker sidles up beside you on the couch, slipping her fingers along your body and tugging you into a kiss you're all too happy to meet. "If that puta gives you any trouble at all, you tell me, okay? She has to be on her best behavior, or else she goes right back down again."

Your smile widens. "D.Va is doing a great job so far," you tell her. You hear a giddy whine that's tempered by too much frustration to fully express itself, as D.Va struggles harder, shivering under the tension of what she's stuck dealing with. "And you were busy somewhere all morning. Are you up to something?'

"Oh, I am always up to something, but now, it's all for the sake of my jefe. I've been thinking that you should get some more girls in the house. I have some new chips ready, and all I need is an order, and I will go find some pretty little thing to come and be your new plaything. She won't even be fucked up in the head like this chica loco." She motions toward Mei, who shakes her head.

"I'm the only girlfriend here," Mei says proudly, adjusting her glasses as she sits confidently atop your cock, wriggling about a little bit. "Please be respectful of that. I'm willing to share because of how secure I am in our relationship. I'm fine with more people coming, but they need to respect that, too."

"Uh-huh," Sombra replies, dry and bitter, brushing it off by leaning in against you. "But jefe, come on. What do you say? Get some sweet thing to tie up and break in? I'll make her anything you want. A maid who will clean up whatever you bend her over? A prissy bitch you need to break in in with your cock? I could even get you a bitch who knows how to cook." She stares up at D.Va as she says that. It's a fierce, challenging stare, one meant to provoke a response. D.Va remains quiet, smartly avoiding any further wrath.

Just as you try to think about it, a voice comes on the TV that draws your attention immediately, breaking through the commotion as your eyes focus forward. "FastTek's reception is so fast, it even keeps up with me. Sometimes I don't even call my mates, just myself!" It's a voice you've heard about a dozen times today alone, and have heard probably thousands before now. Your eyes sharpen as you stare at the screen at the pretty, short-haired brunette and her manic energy. The spunky wireless spokeswoman dashes around between locations, yammering on the phone, full of energy and more than that, with a thick London accent.

"Her," you say, pointing to the screen as she sways around. Her tight pants don't od much to hide a perky butt that's just begging for your attention. It's insane to think you're pointing at a screen and demanding you be allowed to turn the pretty girl on the phone commercial into a sex pet, but you can't help yourself. "If I can get anyone, I want her." You look back at Sombra with a smile. "Think you can make that happen?"

"There's no miracle I can't work, jefe." Sombra eyes her with a certain nod. "I'll need to do some searching. And some hunting. Might take me a few days, and I know you'll miss me so, so why don't you tale your sweet favorite chica to bed for a little bit and say goodbye to me the nice way?"

"We're a little bit busy right now. You can wait until I'm done, okay?" Mei says firmly, and you watch as Sombra almost goes to rip her head off.  
**********************************  
"Mei, sun's out, tits out," you say, relaxing back by the pool with a smirk as you watch Mei swims around the pool and D.Va leans back against the side. D.Va wears the bottoms of a pink bikini, but Mei's skimpy blue bikini, which her tits already seem ready to break free from, is still more than she should be wearing. "Remember what we talked about."

"You're right, sorry about that." Mei undoes it from behind and tosses it aside, breasts bouncing free as she takes some bounces in the water. "Oh, that's much more freeing. You're so considerate!" Mei resumes her swimming with that in mind, and you sit back, enjoying a perfect, sunny afternoon, and enjoying the girls swimming around the pool. D.Va's been allowed out of her punishment with Sombra gone, and you don't dwell too much on her absence as you relax back and savour the day.

The sound of footsteps almost creeps up on you It's quite a few of them as you're stirred from your relaxation by a call of, "Oh, jefe, I've got a surprise for you." You open your eyes and look toward the door, where Sombra steps out in her usual purple bikini, tits covered, but she wasn't here for the new edict, so it's fine. But what catches your eye is the surprises behind her, the sight of two fresh faces by the pool who your attention snaps right to. For one, the brunette from the cell phone commercial, standing there in a yellow bikini with her goggles still on her head. You can see the outlines of barbells topping the nipples of her breasts through the tight yellow bikini top, and she stands with a look somewhere between excited and concerned.

But even more striking is the lady beside her. Slightly less tall but with a bit more to her curves, a red-haired woman stands beside the girl from the commercial, fair-skinned and with a devious look of delight in her eyes as she walks forward, wearing an equally slutty swimsuit of red instead of yellow. It pulls you up from your chair, unable to resist the curious sight before you as you approach and wonder exactly what's going on.

"Jefe, I'm home," Sombra says, rushing up toward you, almost bouncing out of her bikini as she rushes to kiss you, pressing her chest up against yours as she leans in hard to the kiss. "And I've got some dirty, dirty news for you."

"Who's the other girl?" you ask. Even as you pull Sombra close, your eyes look past her, to the two women standing there, both talking to one another as they draw closer. There's an obvious closeness there, something you are absolutely not sure what to make of.

"Turns out la gringa rapida is a lesbian," Sombra purrs. "Her name's Tracer, and her fiancée is Emily."

"Fiancée?" You ask, your gaze stumbling right toward Sombra. "Wait, that's not the plan. What did you do to them?"

"Oh, calm down, jefe, it's going to be fine." She pulls you into more kisses. "They're still together. I can't break their love with the chip, apparently. Just another limitation, but I know you won't want it worked out of future models. They love each other, but they're open to having a master who can dominate them. They'll be happy serving you, and happiest when they serve you together. It's a perfect present, don't you think?" She licks her lips and tightens her body up against yours. "Don't worry, it's about as ethical as anything you do to the rest of us."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" you ask. You don't need a reminder of the ethics of your mind control harem.

"You sleep just fine at night, even if you need my pussy to put you down." She grinds up on you. Days without you has clearly left Sombra all hazy and needy, but she does draw back just before something needs to be said, clearing her throat. "Emily? Tracer? Come here, it's time to meet your master."

The two women step up to greet you, and you're surprised by how much more sheepish and uncertain Tracer is than Emily is. You didn't even know Emily existed up until a minute ago, but now she's staring you up and down with an appraising, appreciative look, filling you with a flurry of questions you don't know where to begin dealing with, while her fiancée looks unsure about being there at all. You really hope that’s not the chip's fault, because 'doesn't know if she wants to be your plaything' does not sound like anywhere near as endearing a gimmick as Mei's clueless delusions.

"Master, it's nice to meet you. Sombra's already told us everything we need to know."

"Including that you like my commercial. Didn't think I had fans. Most people just said I was annoying." Tracer gives a bit more life and smile as she gets into talking about it, but even then, she seems guarded.

"I couldn't get the commercial out of my head. I loved it." You didn't. You loved her body and her voice. But she doesn't have to know that as you size up the two lesbians, knowing you're about to make some grand steps into depravity as you step into this relationship and rub your dick all over it. They can stay fiancées, but they'll be fiancées who are bound to you, and that sounds like a pretty nice outcome. "So, if Sombra got you both up to speed, then you know you'll be my sluts from now on." True to expectation, Emily's face lights up, and Tracer shifts her footing, wary of the remark. "I want to see what you can do. Make out for me."

Emily's already turning around and tugging Tracer in when she asks, "In front of all these people?' She looks around, motioning to everyone else. To you, Sombra, Mei, and D.Va. You're all watching. All staring at them.

"What master wants, master gets," Emily says, and tugs Tracer into a fierce kiss. It's ferocious and passionate, a senseless push forward, and surprisingly, Tracer's frustrations melt quickly away. Her whole body relaxes, hands settling onto Emily’s waist and hip as the swift turnaround of affection hits her. You study carefully, wondering what's making her fall into the routine; is it simply the feedback of following orders? Or is her love for Emily getting in the way of these chips? They're imperfect enough for you to wonder as you watch, as you happily soak in the sight of them making out. There's a genuine passion and adoration behind their touch that feels exciting, feels like it's unique only to them and wholly born of a love that can't be broken.

Everyone's watching them, but as Emily drowns out Tracer's concerns, she gives up deeper to these pleasures. She and Emily fall into a comfortable groove with one another, and it's at once like nobody's watching and everybody's watching; their hands get wild and passionate, all over one another. It's a show. Tracer and Emily put on a show for all of you, and the arousal is something you can't even start to shake off as you watch them get at it, watch them melt into one another and indulge in the growing, aching pleasures they're both unable to hold back. You can't hold back your own excitement, either. Of course you can't; they're so visibly, shamelessly all over each other, and it evokes desires and excitements that leave you craving more.

Mei gets out of the pool to get a closer look, breasts covered in rivulets of water that almost pull your gaze away, and it's in your haste that you say, "Sombra, you get to do whatever you want to Mei. You deserve a reward while I'm busy."

"Lo mejor," Sombra moans, giving you a peck on the cheek before taking Mei by the hand, and you're sure Mei is saying something, but as your focus refines its attention onto the two girls all over one another, you don't really care what she's saying. Her charming haze is always a delight, but it's not something you need right now, and you refine your focus onto the two girls before you, who make you want to give up, make you crave a chance to step in and get involved, too. You can only hold yourself back from that for so long; decency doesn't feel like a strong point in your favour right now, as you inch closer toward satisfying all your wildest cravings.

Emily's eyes drift toward your lap, taking notice of the strain of your hardened cock inside of your pants, and you watch her break away from the kiss with a smile. "Enjoying the show?' she asks, biting her lip as she stares you in the eye with a coy confidence that has a very immediate effect on you. She's making a damn good argument for herself, making you lean closer, making you crave the pleasure and the heat that keeps hitting. "Lena, look." She guides Tracer's eyes along to where hers settle, and both women are now holding each other close and staring at your dick.

"It's big," Tracer whines, biting her lip and sizing you up. She leans a bit closer toward you, lips parting as the obvious signs of her arousal warm you, make you desire more of her. Wild pleasure feels inevitable and feverish as you lean into it, as you prepare yourself for the orders soon to come.

But you don't get to give that order. "Is that from us?" Emily asked, urging her and Tracer both closer toward you. "Lena, you should touch it."

"I should," Tracer replies. She steps forward, physically ushered on by Emily, who takes a more active lead and pushes her forward, and she accepts it. A hand slips under your clothes, and Emily pulls it aside to help Tracer fish your cock out, gripping it tightly as she regards the shaft. "Nngh, it's hard. I don't really know my way around a cock, but I promise, I'll do everything I can to make you feel good." The nervousness still tempers her response, but she's getting more eager now. More excited. Her hand fumbles along your cock, fingers tightening around it and pumping, while her eyes stare wide and hopeful at you. It's adorable.

"You'll learn how to pleasure me, no matter what it takes," you promise, hands settling onto her lean, fit body, settling in to feel her up and make your imposing mark on her. "But I want to know what you think is about to happen. What will I do to you, Tracer?" You force those thoughts into her head, force her to consider what you're going to do to her as your eyes watch carefully at her expression and her posture, at the presence of Emily admiring her fiancée stroking your cock. "Be as vivid as possible. Be filthy."

"I think you'll push me onto my knees and grab my hair, then you'll ram your cock down my throat and make me choke," Tracer says. Her voice rumbles with the shaky fear-arousal of someone how’s in uncharted territory but is oddly aroused by the possibility. It's also quick. Perky. She's not holding back a damn thing as she brings that chipper speed to her voice, a cadence much different from all of Sombra's sultry rumbles. She leans against you, a firmer sense of want guiding her down to meet you. "You'll pull my bikini down and grope my tits hard. Maybe play with the piercings? I see how much you like them. Emily teases them, but I bet you'd be rough. Pull on them, maybe: All while you fuck my throat harder and tease me for gagging on your dick. You'll train my throat to fit your cock and make me into a good facefuck slut for your enjoyment." As she speaks, Emily feels her up from behind, her hands joining in with yours, but the confidence is all Tracer's now.

As she speaks and paints the picture, your cock throbs and begs for this, definitely wanting everything you're hearing, but also not wanting to occupy her mouth quite yet if these are the threads she'll spin. "I like where you're going. Every time I see you on TV, all I can think of is how much I want to fuck your pretty face. But this ass..." Your hands go lower, smacking across her pert backside and squeezing hard. "It's hard to pick. Tell me about that. How do you think I would deal with fucking your ass?"

"I think you'd bend me over a table, pull my bikini bottoms down, and spank me. So hard. Over and over. Make me raw and red while you slap my ass and make me beg you to just stick it in already." As she speaks, your hand winds up to strike her backside, but it's slower; her feverish words come out so quickly and so helplessly, but you are utterly uncompromising in how you approach this, refusing to give in her speed. "But you won't do it. You’ll make Emily push your cock into my ass so she can be a part of you taking my anal virginity, and you'll make sure to kiss my fiancée while you fuck me. That's your right, Master, and I won't be mad. But then, you'll thrust faster, pounding me raw and rearranging my guts with your cock while y--"

"I can't take anymore," Emily gasps, interrupting this, tugging Tracer back into a kiss to shut her up, then pushing one against you, too. "Do it. Fuck her ass. Right now. Please, I need to see it. I need to watch you beak her in with your cock, Master. Won't you fuck Lena's ass? She needs it."

There's an edge of dominance and aggression to the way she begs for your cock, and her grip tightens over Tracer's body, like she's taking control of it. It's a surprising twist, but you feel ready for it as you prepare yourself, grabbing the side tie on her yellow bikini bottoms. They come undone and hit the floor, and you turn Tracer right around, bending her forward and staring at her ripe, begging ass, giving it a hard smack. "Emily, will you do the honours?" you ask, letting her have her fun with this.

"I'd love to, Master." Emily grabs hold of your dick and guides it between Tracer's cheeks, and everything happens so quickly. You thrust forward, sinking slowly into Tracer's tight ass hole as Emily holds your cock and helps it in. It leaves your own hands free to tug the redhead into greedy kisses, pushing your tongue into her mouth and flaunting how this is indeed your right. With utterly shameless pushes you indulge in both your new playthings at once, winding up to begin seeking out a pleasure and a hunger much too primal to stop. Shameless thrusts pound forward with a desire to show off what you can do, to make both these women understand and respect your fiery dominance.

"Your cock feels amazing!" Tracer gasps, tightening up under the submissive fire in her belly as she lets you take her. You're not careful or gentle in how you claim her. Her body is yours, and you intend to make good use of it as she gets her anal virginity taken in a standing, bent-over pounding, and the sweet moans tinted with that airy London accent make this a delightful thrill, keep you thrusting away harder to seek more of it. "This feels even better than I imagined it would, Master. I didn't even need to beg, but I’m happy that you got right to it, and that Emily can see my ass get filled with dick."

Your thrusts aren't careful or composed, bringing on unrestrained delight and a fever strong enough to make a clear, wild mark, pushing stronger on and demanding so much more pleasure than can be helped. Your hips are unstoppable, driven by a wicked throb of aggression and panic you won't slow down for a moment, wanting to keep challenging this mess of indulgence, craving the steady, forward aggression and hunger that demands more of her. Senseless shoves forward and a pounding, primal sense of utter excitement runs through your veins as you push harder against her, seeking her unraveling now as your hips work their magic and push her limits further.

All the while, you kiss Emily, making out with her and groping her all over, feeling the curve of her hips and her softer ass while she spreads Tracer's cheeks apart and keeps up the pressure. You’ve had threesomes before, but never have they been coloured by a real relationship, never have they brought on these sinful feelings of delightful, wicked invasiveness and depravity. Tracer's body is an alluring treat, but Emily's is right there for the taking, too, and you're shameless about pushing her limits, too. Both women are yours now, and you 're going to have a grand time pushing them both into submission, making them your slaves. Your lovers. It's become so normal it almost feels too good to be true, but your savage slams forward remain senseless and relentless, shivering through a pleasure too grand to resist and too wicked to believe.

"You're fucking her so hard," Emily moans against your lips. "I can't wait to feel that cock inside of me, too. Her words are the enticing tret you need to keep pounding away, wanting more of Tracer and not knowing how to hold back.

"I'm ready to be trained to serve you, Master," Tracer whines, feeding into the dizzy pleasure and offering up her own shameless expressions of want, getting needier and hotter as she bucks back and forth, showing off the desperate state you have her in. She holds her position as best she can, and your shameless slams are getting her noisier, hotter, making her crave your touch and clearly not having much of any idea how to deal with all of it. The pace you strike and the fever with which you fuck Tracer can only end one way, and as you push harder against her and keep her surrendering to your deepest dominance, your focus is only on unraveling her at the seams and making her break down fully for you.

The utter noise that follows as Tracer cums is wild and shameless, a rush of bubbling lust and want that leaves you groaning, aching, slamming forward with one final push of your hips into ecstasy. You let go of your restraint and your cares, and erupt deep into the waiting embrace of Tracer's ass as she screams for you, shouting out attempts at words that trip over themselves as her brain and tongue move at different speeds, and the noises that come out split the difference. It's embarrassing, but in the most adorable and deranged sort of way, as you hold tighter onto her and keep her under your clutches and keep her right where she belongs: losing herself to you.

Once every drop is embedded inside of her, you pull back, drawing out of Tracer's ass and watching as, without any prompting at all, Emily dives in, shoving her face between her cheeks and beginning to eat your creampie out of her. "Allow me to help, Master," she says, or at least tries with her tongue past her lips and pushing deep into Tracer's backside. It's the most sinfully sweet thing you could have imagined, and it didn't even need an order.

"That's perfect," you say, giving Emily's ass a smack, meant to be one of approval and encouragement, but as your hand rests on her backside, it's hard not to notice the way this all lines up for you to do something else to her instead. You decide to take it, tugging Emily around and pulling her into a position with her butt in your lap, guiding your cock into her pussy and slamming into her. "Tracer, you should know that I'm balls deep in your fiancée’s pussy right now."

"Good, she deserves to feel nice," Tracer moans, remaining bent forward and pressing her ass back against Emily's face. "Especially while she eats your cum out of my ass. She’s been here before, but she's never had a mess to clean up."

Emily's hips press back to meet your thrusts in a steady acceptance of everything you want to do to her. She's happy to keep taking you, pushing harder on against you, demanding pleasure and fire and something utterly unrepentant, and you're happy to keep pounding on, keep using her through and through. Her enthusiasm is even more shameless and intense than Tracer's, driven by the pleading, trembling rush of something completely overwhelming. The pleasure is exciting, and you bring all the most feverish, wild excitement with you as you shamelessly claim her.

"What's happening to Emily right now?" you ask Tracer, wanting more of her speedy, lightning-speed yammering to keep your attention as you thrust faster and rougher, pushing harder into Emily's pussy and savouring how blissful it is to push these limits and let yourself go. This is all such decadent, shameless situation, and the pleasure is absolutely unbelievable.

"She's becoming Master's slut." That seems almost good enough right there, as Tracer expresses the truth of this situation and trembles under the pleasure. "She's cleaning up your mess out of my ass and proving she's a good slut, while your cock breaks her pussy in. If you cum inside of her, she might get pregnant, and I know you're going to cum inside of her, because you can't resist making sure even our bodies know that you own us, right?" Her words cut in tight, the pleasure pulsating through you as you fuck Emily faster. It's a truth you can't even begin to deal with. Not only do you groan, you reach forward and smack Tracer's ass, making her jolt upright and letting you tug at her hair, the roughness getting her louder and hotter as you take your frustrations otherwise all out on Emily's tight snatch.

There's no sense or focus or mercy in any of this. You want to see her come undone at the seams, and you keep pushing that advantage, knowing you have Tracer and Emily both hooked on your cock now and craving more of you. The pleasure is too wild to help, and you're unable to muster up any shred of restraint to hold back from this. Her words have you tightly wound and desperate to keep going, succumbing to a temptation that surges through you as your hips slam forward, and with a raw groan of utter delight, you fill Emily's pussy up, creampieing her and subjecting her to a messy, gooey rush of all the pleasure you just can't help but give in to. It's overwhelming and almost too satisfying to help, keeping you creaking and aching as you hold her in place and draw slowly back.

"Good girls," you groan, eyeing both of them and preparing for more indulgence. You feel like you're only getting more and more tightly wound now, and you crave a chance to keep shoving these limits. "You're right, Tracer." You tug her back around from Emily, to your side as you shove a kiss upon her. She melts against your lips, ready to give up to all of it. "I own both of you, and your bodies are going to learn that." You take her hand, and your other hand seizes Emily's. You get yourself in the middle of them as they straighten themselves out, standing with your cum dripping out of their bodies. "And now, we're to go to the bedroom."

You walk with the two women at your sides, wedged into the middle of their relationship and perhaps all too readily embracing what initially gave you pause. You stride forward and indulge in this excitement, and as get inside, you happen upon the kitchen table, where Sombra sits and eats a sandwich which Mei sits tied to a chair. Elaborate, interconnecting bands of rope not only keep her arms bound behind the hair and then at the small of her back, but come around her breasts to emphasize them, around her thighs legs to keep them pressed together, and just about anywhere else on her body to make sure that she isn't just functionally bound and helpless, but looks prettier for it. A vibrator is jammed into her pussy; you can hear it, and see her thighs grind and shift as she tries to deal with all of this, but the panel gag over her mouth keeps her from speaking up about it, giving Sombra the silence she needs.

"Having fun with your new toys, jefe?" Sombra askes, reclined comfortably and soaking in the utter delight of seeing Mei helpless.

"Those ropes look so pretty," Emily says, shuffling forward and admiring the way that Mei is all tied up. "I've never seen anything like it. All we had back home were fuzzy handcuffs. Could I learn how to do this? Can you teach me? Oh, Master! Can I tie up Lena just like this, please?"

"I like you already," Sombra says smiling brightly. "I would love to teach you how to tie up a slut like this. None of the other girls here deserve to know how, they can't be trusted with that power. But I'd love to teach you everything I know."

"I don't know if I want to spend all day like that," Tracer said, shifting on her feet, a new wave of nervousness washing over her as she felt the pressure and frustration of something that she just couldn't help. "Is she even comfortable?"

"Only one way to find out," Sombra says, reaching to unclasp the hooks that make her gag more of a muzzle for how much it's secured in. It takes a moment to loosen up, but as she begins to pull it back, you can see just which gag Sombra took for the occasion; a dildo on the interior of it is embedded right down her throat. It comes out slowly, drool strands dripping from the shaft as she pulls it back out and tilts it upward, showing off how much of a length had ended up down her throat. You feel Tracer tighten against one side of you, while Emily's excitement on the other side is blatant and indecent. The radical extremes of their lust only intrigues and excites you further. "Mei, how do you feel?"

"It would be nice to scratch my nose, but if you need to practice with your bondage, I don't mind helping. You c--glack glurk." The dildo pushed back into Mei's mouth as Sombra set her gag back up, silencing her swiftly. Mei didn't object or do anything to fight this, remaining steady and firm as she sits in open, waiting acceptance.

"See? She's doing great. Perfect" Sombra gave a dismissive scratch of Mei's nose, deciding that the condescension was worth more than leaving her to struggle with the itch. She looks at the two new girls, as smug and as self-satisfied as can be. "So, Emily, what do you say? Would you like to become my estudiente en cuerda?"

"I don't know what that means, but I do!" Emily gasps. She lays her hands on to Mei's ropework, feeling along it in awe. "Come on, Lena, this seems like fun."

"I hate to interrupt," you say, very glad to interrupt, "but the lessons will have to wait. I still have some breaking in to do." The sight of Mei choking on that dildo gag has filled your head with an idea you need to see through, as you place your hands onto the butts of both girls and begin to walk them off. "Some other time, Sombra. You have enough fun to enjoy right now."

Sombra gives a smug roll of her eyes, but lets you walk off with Emily and Tracer by your sides, ready to seek out the indecent, shameless fun you need more than anything else. You bring them into one of the rooms in the house that hasn't even been indulged in yet, the sweet thrill of a bedroom decorated with an ocean theme, a lavish, blue-trimmed waterbed awaiting the depravity you're about to indulge in. A seascape mural on one wall and a sense of bright, beach-ey colours adds to an atmosphere that feels like the only logical transition after the pool. "Sit on the bed," you order.

The girls do as they're told, settling down in their bikini tops, and you decide it's better to keep them on as they bottomless as you reach into a drawer. The dressers are full of sex toys, and you pull up a monster from the depths, a clear, long double-ended dildo that has many uses, but at the moment, offers up a particularly wicked one. You carry it toward the bed as they watch you, as they look at the toy and shift in frustration and worry. They know what's coming already, and you're all too happy to inflict it upon them. "I want to see the two of you kiss, but you need to have this in your throats while you do. Tracer brought up a good point about training your throats, and I want to see you both try."

The nervous looks from Tracer and the raw enthusiasm from Emily seems par for the course now, teaching you some surprising things about the perky commercial girl. But you don't slow down, handing it off to them and drawing back. "We'll take it down as far as we can, Master," Emily promises, already taking one end of it and starting to suck it down, while Tracer moves a bit more slowly in opening her out up and preparing to take this pressure on. It's utter insanity, but it's an insanity you want to see every second of.

The girls do what they can to start pushing down the toy. They choke and sputter, clearly not used to throating anything, suddenly in way over their heads and struggling to contain themselves as they jerk and shift about, turning in toward one another on the bed, shifting onto their knees and facing in, preparing for this madness. They're both ready to play, ready to give up and burn under the focus and the attention of your steady gaze, waiting and aching, craving the chance to take them both. You don't make your desires subtle; they're forward, they're reckless, and you want to make damn sure they know exactly what's coming as you prepare yourself for this mess, preparing for the crush of pleasure yet to come.

They keep pushing, stubborn and senseless as they shove against the toy, choking harder on it. They start to drool onto each other, pushing along the toy and forcing themselves to handle more. Their heads bob, trying to get a running start on cramming another quarter inch at a time into their untrained throats, reaching a standstill as they do so. The pressure only builds as you keep them in place, wanting them to keep performing, keep giving up to you. It's rapidly becoming a situation neither of them seem ready for, but that's what keeps it so exciting, what makes you crave the chance to push on against more of this.

As they shove down, the spit runs onto their chests and down their bodies. Emily gets further along than Tracer, but even she's struggling, while Tracer seems like she's about to stumble back, almost shaking as she struggles for air. They aren't going to make it, and finally, Tracer tugs back, grabbing the toy for balance as she pulls away but ending up dragging it out of Emily's throat too, the floppy and now soaking wet toy smacking the girls across the thighs as it falls down onto their laps.

"I'm sorry, Master," Tracer whines. "I tried my hardest, but it was too much. I can't go any more."

"We'll keep working at it," Emily reassures you. "We promise, we'll keep training our throats until we can handle it. We want you to feel good, and we won't stop until you're satisfied."

You nod in understanding, stepping forward and pushing your cock into their faces. They both tighten up at attention. "Service me with your breasts and your mouths," you command. "I'll give you a light punishment this time, but in the future, I won't be so gentle. You’ll make me cum, then lick each other clean. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master,” they both moan, and urge you to relax under their care. You settle onto your back on the bed as they strip off their bikini tops, throwing them aside and showing off two perky pairs of breasts, Tracer's nipples indeed set with barbell piercings that she can't help but toy with and tug at as she settles into your lap, Emily joining her on your other hip. Both pairs of lovely tits settle down onto your lap to begin to tend to you, and you feel ready now to make the most of this, to see your delightful new girlfriends serve you while remaining hopelessly in love with each other. It's an insane angle, but one that feels like it will open up brand new frontiers of depravity yet to be unraveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. Down In The Basement

The jump from three to five sex slaves under your heel has been a lot, and it has thrown everything that had started to settle in to normalcy out of whack. Sombra, D.Va, and Mei are still themselves, but Tracer and Emily were a volatile addition to the group who immediately pushed the scales off in a few directions in ways you weren't ready for in the least. True to her fascination with Sombra's ropework, Emily had found herself a 'disciple' of the hacker, working bondage experiments on the other girls and displaying her 'art' right there in the living room sometimes. Tracer, meanwhile, got caught up in a drawn-out back and forth of bets with D.Va that usually ended with attempts to coax the most orgasms out of everyone in the house.

Mei has still been Mei. Your 'girlfriend', who has taken to two new people playing along with your silly master fantasy in stride.

It's been busy and loud constantly. Sex and commotion and weird arguments every which way with such regularity and persistence that it seems a bit too much to take in. You've become so accustomed to the noise that its present absence feels wrong. You sit on the couch and watch TV, but there is something downright wrong about how calm things have been. You should be enjoying the quiet, should be happy that for once there's no yelling or screams of sexual surrender from all the way across the house, that nobody's crawling all over you and shoving their tits into your face begging for some attention. Not that anything is bad about any of that, but hey, sometimes you need a break.

But it's not happening, and in its absence, it feels wrong. The show doesn't hold your attention too well, thoughts straying as you try to focus on surroundings that feel more and more distant. Wrong. There's a slightly 'off' sense around you that you don't know quite how to deal with, sitting in the quiet and wishing there was a horny gamer curled up at your feet or a pair of lesbians casually giving you a handjob while you watched. Maybe a hacker moaning some depraved words into your ear about how much she belongs to you while she tugs a buxom researcher down onto your cock and chokes her out on it.

The stunning emptiness that comes from its absence leaves you aching, but just before you can consider doing anything about this, words ring out across the intercom. "Jefe, we're ready for you. Ven y juega. We're in the orgy room."

The what?

You're up to your feet in confusion, pressing a button to speak through the intercom mic and ask, "We have an orgy room?" That's the first you've heard of it. "Where?"

"You're smart, you can figure it out. Lo estamos esperando, jefe."

An orgy room. You drift down the hallway with absolutely no idea what Sombra's on about, but you're sure she means it, sure there's some weird surprise around some corner waiting to pounce you. It's a weird and compromising situation to be in, but you don't feel like you have a choice, wandering down the hall with little idea exactly what you're going to find wherever you find it. Maybe there isn't even anything to find. Maybe nothing is going on, you're being fucked with, and everything that awaits you is a big joke. Maybe it's a big cake and Sombra told the girls it was your birthday just to see how far along she could trick the others before revealing it.

As you stumble down a hall, you notice the basement door slightly ajar, and a rush of considerations and curiosities all hit you at once. You haven't touched the basement much since moving in. Sombra insisted she wanted that space for 'a project'. What? You have no idea. Her computer stuff is upstairs in the same room as your rig, the two of you able to engage in back to back hacking as a weird couples' activity. And suddenly, the thought of why Sombra would even need the whole basement seems weird; if it's not a computer cave, what's going on there?

You push at the door. It's a normal stairway down. Shiny wooden stairs calling you forward. If there's an orgy room, it must be somewhere you haven't been paying any attention to. This could be it. So you start down the stairs, knowing you aren't really certain of anything you do but hoping you'll find the answer as you carefully walk down into the yet-unseen basement of your own home, not one hundred percent on whatever is going to come

What you're greeted with is the gaudiest fucking setup imaginable, and all of it is more than you're ready to face. The basement is an Ancient Egyptian sex dungeon. A lavish bed with gold blankets sits low to the floor with pillows everywhere, beside a wall covered in filthy hieroglyphics showing women getting tied up or fucked in a myriad of positions. There's gold-trimmed furniture all around that would make this almost look like a normal bedroom, but there's also manacles, stocks, racks of sex toys.... But most egregious of all is neither bedroom decor nor sex dungeon decor. It's a be-jeweled throne sitting at the end of the room with five women obediently before it, waiting for you.

Each of your slaves is dressed in ridiculous fashion to go with the ensemble. Gold headbands, dramatic make-up, ample jewelry. But also collars, some with leashes hanging off, nipple clamps perking down hard against them. Sombra sits by the throne arm wearing a scant dress of sorts, positioned up above all the other girls, and not a leash in sight. "Welcome, our Pharaoh, to our present for you," Sombra says. "Te gusta?"

"The throne's a little excessive," you say, and her expression briefly sours. "But I do like it. It all looks good." You stride slowly forward, smirking brighter as you eye her and wonder exactly how to proceed. "You all look good."

They thank you in overlapping and clashing cadences. Everyone's themselves as they sit there, but with Sombra regaining her composure, she's outside of the thanking. "There's one more treat for you, jefe. I wanted to give you an orgy fit for a king, and I have one secret I've been holding out for you. I programmed a trigger phrase into all of these girls so that when we had an orgy like this, they would be completely subservient. Their libidos maxed out, turning them into needy sluts begging to worship your cock and say the filthiest things. And all it takes for you to say is who your chica numero uno is." Her smile is wicked and proud; it's a selfish gesture wrapped up in a selfless one. "You just admit it, and we'll engage in 'happy hour mode'."

It's a wicked move, but you have to give her credit for it. "Sombra is my chica numero uno," you say.

All at once, Mei, D.Va, Emily, and Tracer's eyes all go blank. There's a brief stillness to them, one that can't last for a second as they all begin to cry out and scream for you. Overlapping howls of, "Master!" and "Fuck me!" that fill the air. You watch them melt into hopeless, drooling sluts, and you're suddenly on the receiving end of a whole lot of fun.

You take your place on the throne, tugging Tracer up onto your cock and slamming her down. "Master, break me in half!" she screams. "Please, fuck me stupid. Break me down." She whines and heaves atop you, and you discover just how much of a job this all does on the girls. Tracer's out of control libido has her as noisy and as panicked as can be, as your hands find her hips and start bouncing her up and down your cock, her perky butt slamming down against your lap as she flaunts the desperate heat and frustration taking her. It's a lot, but you feel oh so very ready to give up to all of it, insane and wild as it is. Up and down your hips go in shameless motions greedily seeking the pleasures awaiting you.

"Don't forget about me, master," Mei and Emily both say, climbing up onto the arms of the throne at either side of you to seek their own pleasures out. You don't resist giving them theirs, too, as you get a hand up around and under Emily's legs to jam fingers into her, and start to suck on Mei's huge tits. You're used to the girls getting jealous of one getting attention and cramming around you seeking more. Sombra and D.Va both pushing between your legs to suck on your balls while you bang Tracer is all part of that. But it's usually not this desperate, usually doesn't express lust this crushing.

You don't resist it, though, riding out the pleasures and passions taking you by storm. Each up and down motion of your hips is wild and forward, desperate to keep up a pace as you indulge in using and ruining. Tracer's snug pussy pleads for you to give up, and you work faster and rougher at that, pushing her limits and trying to meet her demands while you fall further and further away from sense. The winding heat and primal desire burning up through you comes on stronger, bouncing Tracer up and down your cock in shows of reckless glee, a desire greedier and messier You fall readily into all this chaos, wanting nothing more than to pound Tracer into oblivion and enjoy your harem through and through.

"Master, I want you to pump my womb full of cum. Give me every drop!" Tracer's noisy and forward and as bright as can be. She jerks up and down with the most shameless heat and she can get, tireless greed and desire proving just how thoroughly she's there to handle you, taking you deep and shamelessly expressing every wild want that rips through her. You hold her down onto your lap, forcing her to stay in your lap while you fill her up with cum, keeping her in place while you fingerfuck Emily and suck on Mei's nipples. You feel like a god, and it's only going to get better.

Tracer lifts up off of your cock, and both Sombra and D.Va are all over you now. "Your cock is so hard today, master. I hope you can fill me up with so much cum." Her tongue is shameless and wanton in her appreciation of your cock, tending to it in broad strokes up and down your length, cleaning Tracer's juices off of you. Her attention trends upward, easing toward your head and staring hungrily away, clearly motioning for something more as she fawns all over you. Sombra doesn't let her, though, racing up your cock and swallowing it down into her throat, choking her way down and embracing the utter madness that leaves D.Va behind.

You don't get to dwell on how rude a gesture that is, because Tracer tugs your head away. She leans over your throne arm, up out of your lap now and desperate for your kisses. She seizes your focus to make out with you, the hungry kisses and crazed, cross eyes showing off how completely devoid of sense she is. As she leans over and kisses you, Emily gets behind her to eat her out and suck your cum out of her, pushing forward and mining out every drop from her. "Your cum tastes so good today," Emily moans. "You're such a lucky woman, Lena. You got so much cum in you." She sounds drunk on the pleasure, burning with so much ecstasy and hunger that it's all coming together too messily.

Sombra doesn't let up on your cock as she keeps on sucking, keeps pushing for more of this dizzy and aggressive pressure. D.Va's forced to keep up lower, and she looks pouty over it; she's the one in a wild fuck frenzy. "Come on, I want master's cock to stretch my throat out, share it." She's a whimpering mess, the pathetic need to get more leaving her denied and frustrated, licking all over your base and your balls. Yielding nothing, Sombra remained bitchy and aggressive, working up and down with her throat all over your dick and an unyielding aggression leaving you with a bit too much pleasure to really fight this off. Sombra's throat just feels a bit too good to want to relinquish, no matter how much you should.

The swell of pleasure and release strikes you hard. With a hopeless groan and a buck of your hips, you relinquish all sense to this pleasure, passion striking a match inside of you. You flood Sombra's mouth with cum, and order, "Don't swallow!" as you draw back the kiss with Tracer. "Share that with D.Va. Now."

Sombra gives you a sour look, but she does what she's told, pulling back and opening her mouth. D.Va's upon her in an instant, throwing her to the floor and sucking your cum out of her mouth. A hand seizes Tracer's hair as Emily rises up and forces the same upon her, snowballing the load she just ate out of her girlfriend's twat into her mouth. You watch with appreciative delight for a moment, watching as Mei shifts and wriggles off to the side, clearly in need of a lot more attention than she's getting.

You change that. "Mei, how would you like if I ate you out while D.Va rides me?"

"Oh, yes please!" she gasps, clapping her hands. "I mean... Master. Yes please, master." She gives a giggle, even as she rubs her dripping wet twat; in her state of hopeless greed, she's still unclear on what's actually happening here.

But it doesn't matter. You drag her and D.Va over to the bed and tug them both on top of you, Mei straddling your face and D.Va impaling herself down onto your cock, a chance for justice after how much Sombra held her back. The passion is immediate and frantic, driven forward by all the desires and the passions you need, and you know you're right where you need to be as you work for both their pleasure at the same time. They're both sopping wet and hopeless, desperate for this attention and aching to give in as they clamor all over you, their bodies clearly pushed to the limit.

You do everything you can to satisfy them, holding tight to indulge in their bodies and bring them the pleasures they so sorely deserve, your tongue at work on Mei's needy clit while your hips buck upward in blind, fumbling motions to meet D.Va's hips and keep up the pace on this mess. You're tireless and forward, wanting to make sure you prove exactly what you can do and how strongly you're there to make this all play out perfectly. She’ll get what she deserves. They all will, no matter how stubbornly Sombra tries to push against it. You'll make sure of that.

Tracer and Emily slip in from the sides, each going for a pair of breasts to indulge in. Emily seeks out Mei's, groping hard enough at her nipples to make Mei whine in surprise, while D.Va's much smaller chest gets Tracer's lips latched onto it. Both girls ride you harder as they receive that extra spike of affection, moving faster in their desperation to seek out their own pleasure atop you, and you're thorough in how you eat Mei and how you slam up into D.Va. They'll get theirs, and with Tracer and Emily here to help, that seems even more certain now.

"Master," they both moan for you. It's drunk and dizzy, an expression of everything desperate inside of them that keeps them moving, their hungers continuing to indulge in something ferocious and hopeless through their bodies. They're thorough and forward in what they want, but all you want in turn is to make them feel good, whether that's Mei making a sticky mess of your face or pumping a hot load into a needy gamer riding herself raw atop your cock. It's a lot, and you embrace all of it, even the sudden praise of licks against your face as Emily and Tracer lap up the mess Mei made of you.

"Master, can I show you how much I've learned about bondage?" Emily asks, her hopeless whine cloying and desperate as she clings to you, eyes wide. "May I? May I?"

"Tie up D.Va," you tell her. You want to give her a target, and she takes well to that answer, dragging the gamer off of the bed and seizing some ropes from a hook on the wall of this gaudy orgy dungeon. Emily moves quickly to seize D.Va and get her into a position ripe for the taking, starting at her ankles and running the ropes with precision all over her body. You watch in surprise; she's really been putting the work in on these lessons, wrapping D.Va up into a position that brings her feet up over her head and tugs her arms behind her back. D.Va flops back onto the bed a pretzel, but one extra, vicious touch follows as Emily ties some chains to her nipple clamps and slips rings onto D.Va's fingers to apply steady pressure to them, tugging more with each fitful writhe of the poor girl. Fuck, Emily really is Sombra's disciple now. Down to viciously targeting D.Va.

"Come fuck her mouth, master," Emily says, grabbing D.Va by the hair and pushing her into a mostly-upright position, the pretzeled gamer looking in worry up at you, cheeks lighting up while your load oozes out of her.

You don't resist the temptation. How the fuck can you? You shove forward in a swift motion, upon her without hesitation and shoving your cock into her mouth. "Be a good girl for me and I'll buy you a new headset," you tell her, as Emily wraps her hand up into D.Va's hair and forces her down your cock harder, making her choke louder around you. Your eyes are just as much on Emily as on the bound girl getting this treatment; there's something oddly distant about Emily's domination. She doesn't have the wrath that Sombra does, doesn't function with the same degree of rawness and hunger. The bondage is almost platonic for her rather than punishing.

Out the corner of your eye, you can see Sombra leading Tracer around with a finger hooked into her mouth while she argues with Mei about eating her pussy, and you decide to leave that fire for another point to deal with. You look back down at these two, and tell Emily, "Fuck her face down onto my cock." Your hips stop, and Emily takes over, letting you watch and indulge in the sight of Emily's domination. It's not even dispassionate, but she looks up at you, the redhead has all the seeming of a needy puppy wanting validation for returning a ball. "You're doing great, Emily. And so are you, D.Va. Keep going."

You can't resist getting a finger at one of the chains and tugging at it. D.Va lets out a muffled noise of panic at the surge of pain, but her throat loosens up a bit more, and Emily shoves her deeper down your dick. The poor girl probably doesn't deserve to end up the target of every vile impulse in the house, but as her face goes red and she struggles around your cock, she looks way too cute in this suffering position for you to care. This assisted facefuck isn't the first time she's been in a position like this, and you adamantly do not want it to be the last. "Am I doing good enough that you'll cum on her face so that I can clean it off?" Emily asks, doe-eyed and hopeful.

Rather than answer her with words, you answer her with action. Your hips draw back, cock smacking across D.Va's face, and you happily fire off a massive load all over her. Hot streaks of molten spunk splatter across D.Va's face, as she coughs her way through, "Thank you, master!" and expresses gratitude even in such a lowly state, at least until Emily seizes her into a kiss, dragging her down onto her back to shove her tongue down her throat and clean her face up. You're happy to leave them like this for now, and admire the clusterfuck over on the other end of the room.

Mei is up in the stocks now, Tracer grinding against her face and rocking up on her. "Eat me out harder. Harder!" she whines, and Mei does her part perfectly. It's so nice you almost don't want to interrupt it yet, staring at this depraved commotion. Sombra seems to have disappeared, and you're sure nothing good can come from that, but you don't dwell on it either, letting that mystery be something to unravel at another time, your gaze tightening on the possibilities with Mei and Tracer for now instead.

You come up behind the researcher, grabbing her round ass and telling her, "Keep licking," as you slam your cock into her backdoor. Mei thrashes a little bit against the stocks she's stuck in, which are just rickety enough to make noise. You wonder if that's a design feature. Your hips are wild and feverish in the pace you strike, losing all control to the commotion that seizes you. The wildest excesses of this moment won't let up for anything, keeping you giving in and plunging forward in shameless hunger, seeking passions that won't quit as every back and forth of your hips tells this demanding story. Mei's ass is yours, and you won't quit it for anything.

"Crazy bag, isn't she?" Tracer asks, fingers tight in her hair as the two of you share her at either end. "Right loony. But she can eat my pussy so well." Her head rolls back, and you can't resist grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging her in for a kiss while the two of you use Mei, leaning over her and hammering rougher into her, indulging in her body with callous motions and a demanding fire that can't be stopped now. It's all the more satisfying and depraved for being able to share her like this, using her ample body for your own pleasures together. There's nothing in question about what you have going and the ways you strike this clumsy, ferocious balance. It's just forward, harsh, bringing suddenness and spikes of desire.

The hand not controlling Tracer with her hair focuses on smacking across Mei's ass while you go, striking it into a state of rawness every brutal step of the way. You won't hold back, won't do a damn thing to contain the emotions running wild through you now, and the possibilities feel like they're only getting stronger as you go. Mei's body is yours to toy with, and she can believe whatever strange fiction over this being a game she wants; you're still in charge here, still pushing her body to give in to your every want. You work that proof all the way to the end, all the way to pumping a load into her ass hole as her body thrashes under this passion and excitement. Her climax is so intense and physical, getting the wild point across, and as you draw slowly back, you admire how red her ass is as it leaks with your cum.

"I love how hard you get into this 'master roleplay' game," Mei whines. The poor, deluded weirdo.

"I want to show you more, master!" Emily says, coming up behind you, tugging your lips against hers before slipping around and grabbing her fiancée by the throat. "I want to tie Lena up this time. Can I?"

"Please do," you say, watching the look of dread creep across Tracer's eye as she's led by the woman she loves toward one of the dungeon walls. You remain deeply intrigued. Emily's certainly eager, but by comparison, you feel like this one's a bit more of a letdown. She forces Tracer to her knees and cuffs her up to the wall, wrists bound together. Not the most imaginative setup at all, as you stare at the sight of them and wonder exactly what to make of it.

"I'm really into nipple abuse," Emily explains. "I found that out thanks to Sombra. And I found out that Tracer has the most sensitive masochist nipples I've ever seen." She slaps her fiancée right across the chest, making Tracer howl and whine. "You can fuck her tits and make her cum if you're rough enough with her. And I want to see it happen. Please?" The crazy is starting to show; it's still a delusional kind of crazy instead of a vengeful one, but the violence is still there, and it's sexy as hell.

You fit your cock down between Tracer's breasts, loving that she is perfectly positioned for this as you tug at her nipples and start to jerk her breasts up and down your cock. Your hips move, too, but the harsh treatment of her chest like a toy adds to the brutality in the best of ways. "Master," Tracer whines. "Fuck. It's too much, hold on. Slow down, it's--" Tracer can barely get the words out normally; they're erratic and fast, desperation piercing through reason and bringing on a myriad of confused emotions and sensations that keep her in such a wildly hopeless position that you feel like you're losing your mind in excitement.

Emily slips up behind you, lips to your ear. "I didn't want to gag her so you could hear her in pain." She says it with the sultry, fuck-me voice hunger that should promise a night of passion, but this is good instead, making you ache your hips keep the pace strong and forward. She's a fitful wreck taking you on, and you remain here for all of it. "Doesn't she make a good pain slut, master? I didn't think it would be so special, but she's amazing. I love the sight of her in agony like this, even if I shouldn't. I want you to make those tits red and sore that when I go to lick them clean, she's sobbing and begging me to stop because any touch at all is too much."

Your hips move into a frenzied overdrive that can't be helped. Emily has you in a state of pure surrender beyond sense, working you over with immaculate fire and aggression to keep you working overtime on this mess. You're unstoppable now, desperation following as the devil on your shoulder makes you brutalize Tracer's tits harder, pulling and twisting at her nipples, making her struggle under the punishment. You ride high on this power, and it can only end one way, as you let a wild groan of pure ecstasy wash over you. You cum all over D.Va's chest, spraying jizz across her abused tits and her face.

Emily grabs your cock and slaps her across the face with it. "You cum so much, master," she whines. "And I want it, but I'm happy to help you fuck these sluts into submission and clean up after you instead."

"I'm back, pendejos," Sombra announces, drawing all attention back to her, and to the new toy she has on. There's plenty of strap-ons in the house, but this one looks like your cock. She holds onto it with delight. "And I have a fucking surprise. La hermosa genio has done it again. This dildo is connected to my central nervous system to cum when I do, and it's full of a special someone's cum." She slips around to you, tugging Emily off of you and dragging her over to a table nearby. "Come fuck this perra with me, jefe. We'll fill her with your cum at both ends."

You aren't sure how any of that works, but as Sombra tugs one of Emily's legs up into the air and slams into her twat, you can't exactly resist whatever the fuck this is. You grab Emily's hair and shove your dick into her mouth, ready to take charge and really put her through her paces. Every motion of your hips back and forth is driven by a singular desire, fucking the mouth of the devious woman who has tried to take charge. Albeit with the other devious woman who always tries to take charge. You look at Sombra, then down at Emily, and feel like one of them's still going to need to be put in her place after this.

Sombra fucks Emily with wild motions back and forth. "Hey look at this, puta," she calls out to Tracer. "I'm gonna fuck your fiancée better than you." Yep, Sombra's on a power trip. She's halfway climbing onto the table to get at Emily for the right angle, fierce and shameless in the pace she strikes and the way she abandons all sense to keep driving forward. Whatever she's cooked up and wherever she got your semen--there's a lot of concerns there that you have zero fucking idea how to respond to--seems like a good bit of chaos to keep pushing on with. You try to keep the pace up, as brutal and wild as it's getting, working to keep up with all of this while you fall deeper away from reason. There's too much happening, but fuck if you don't feel ignited and ready for it.

Tracer's stuck kneeling on the floor and watching you both double team Emily. "Not fair," she whines. You ignore it, making Emily gag louder as you fuck her throat, and it's only fair she gets it as hard as she forced D.Va to get it. You hold nothing back, and allow the growing ferocity of what you're up to keep driving her to the edge, challenging her limits and pushing her on rougher and weirder. You've double teamed girls with Sombra before, but her new strap-on has her fucking with renewed energy and a brutality unlike anything you've seen out of her in the past. It's a lot, and that excess keeps you intrigued while your hips do their part, wondering exactly what to make of this mess while you push faster on to the deep end.

"I love you, jefe, nut in this girl alongside your favorite chica." Sombra reaches for you to try and drag you into a kiss, and you relent on giving it to her, leaning in and meeting her lips as you blow your load deep down Emily's throat. Sombra buries her strap-on inside Emily at that same moment, filling her up with something, and as she pulls back, the visible trickle of white leaking out of her speaks to strange surprises and weirdness’s you don't have answers for. Where the fuck did she get a bunch of your semen?

You look over to the other side of the room, where Mei is all over D.Va. The poor gamer is still pretzeled up as she lies on the bed, a double-ended dildo jammed into her pussy while Mei rides it. Up and down she goes in wild indulgence, fucking the toy on harder with her hand tight on the base. "It's really fun having other people pretend to be in this relationship. I never have to go wanting," Mei moans, going on with her alternate version of reality even now. You write it all off, but your eyes can't resist carefully studying the situation, deciding you really want to get in on some of it.

Fortunately, Sombra agrees. "I want to fuck her ass until she cries," Sombra growls. You know it's probably not a good idea to let her keep calling shots and having that kind of control, but you can't really argue against it when you want to see if she can make that happen, both you and Sombra seizing Mei off of D.Va and dragging her down. You pull her into your lap, grabbing her ample chests and giving them a smack as you order her, "Ride."

Mei fumbles her way on top of you, but before she can even get all the way into place, Sombra shoves in behind her. "Faster, puta," she groans, forcing Mei down onto your cock and slamming into her ass just as swiftly. Wild cries of surprise and panic follow as Mei feels the cocks force their way into her at once, the brutality hitting with demanding fever to push her limits. Sombra keeps cursing and grumbling as she fucks Mei, driving deeper and faster into her with the roughness to keep her listening and obeying, and you start thrusting up from below to keep up this pace, matching the ferocity and trying to roll with all of these runaway sensations as they threaten to strain all sense and good reason.

"Just because we pretend you're part of this doesn't give you the right to be such a bitch," Mei whines, as the loud sounds of two bodies crashing against hers ring out. "I think I've been very nice and understanding about th-hmmph hou cam shub me ub." Sombra jams some fingers into Mei's mouth, and they don't silence her very well. But even while Mei tries to insist this is over the line, her hips respond to the double teaming with needy, erratic motions back and forth that accept this treatment through and through. She's clearly in over her head, but she's taking this. Taking it all and accepting what's hitting her as she tries to keep up, and that's a tall fucking order in this state.

Sombra's strap-on inside of Mei tightens her pussy up just a bit, crowds up her insides in a way that you happily keep pushing for, savouring more of this wild depravity and indulgence. Everything comes on just a little bit too wild for you to know how to deal with all of it, but you keep pushing, loving everything that pushes through you. The deepest excesses of this treatment have you burning, and even though the room around you looks like a nerdy kid's bedroom that got repurposed by his parents after he moved out, there's something right about this kingly position and making sure you can keep up the pace here, throwing yourself harder into all this chaos and savoring just how intensely the passions take you away.

Mei's body takes your and Sombra's worst, and she handles it well, even if her mind is off in space. Together. the two of you push her limits, insist your desires upon her. There's something deeply satisfying about holding strong and pushing her to the limit, ultimately slamming up into her snug hole with a hard groan and letting it all go. You cum deep into her pussy, filling Mei up, and seconds later, Sombra follows with grunts and snarls and a shameless expression of all the harshest desires inside of her.

There's almost a beautiful afterglow moment that begins to brew, but Emily storms back over to claim it. "Sombr--Senora Sombra," she says. "Have you looked at D.Va? I tied her up myself, and I took all of your lessons into consideration. Did I do well?" Tracer's subservient respect and deference to Sombra is almost admirable.

"It looks so good. I really like how miserable D.Va looks in it! Mm, bueno." Sombra pulls out of Mei and cups Emily's ass. "I think you deserve a reward for being such a buena estudiante." Her eyes narrow and her tongue drags along her lips.

"Is that reward your strap-on?" Emily asks. There's something that sounds a bit deflated in her voice, like she realizes where this is going and was hoping for something else.

"Of course it is." Sombra drags Emily to the floor and starts to pound into her, and Emily lets out a sigh of resignation, taking the treatment and going limp to let Sombra pound her for her 'reward'. It's probably a bit less than Emily should get, but Sombra's on a power trip, and as much as you want to do something about it, hands tug at you with too much desperation to be able to handle any of this.

"I need you to impregnate me," Mei says, demanding and feverish, eyes wide as she holds tight onto you. "Please, master. I'll even play the game, but I... I want you to show me you really care about me. That I'm your girlfriend, even with all these other girls we like to fuck around. I want you to show me how special I am." She's needy and hopeless, clinging to you as she remains atop you, starting to work against your cock. It's probably her rationalizing the happy hour protocol into something she can make sense of. "Won't you do it? I'm ready. I'm so ready. Please breed me right now!"

The startling desperation is a bit excessive, but Mei has every reason to be antsy and aggressive considering her weird view on reality, so you don't shy away from it. You grab hold of her and roll her around, pinning Mei to the bed and slamming your way down into her pussy, fucking her missionary style. "Fine, I'll knock you up," you groan. It's an easy thing to insist you can do as you ram down into her snug hole with as much ferocity as you can handle, greedy and wicked in what you want. There's no way to handle just how much you want this, and if she's so desperate for it, you'll fucking give it to her. Every slam down is a wild expression of brutality and vigor, a desire to see this through that can only get more drastic and off the rails as you let yourself give in to the commotion behind it.

"Yes, it's time. My time. Fuck me. Flood my womb with all of your cum and knock me up. I'm happy to be tied up, facefucked, slapped, but what I want most is to be loved!" Her insistence keeps you moving with more and more drastic motions down into her, heaving along with the chaos as you allow yourself to lose all control. There's something beautifully excessive about all of this, and rather than argue against how over the top this is, your hips work overtime to keep the pace up, to indulge harder in her as this gets so far off the rails, as you plunge down into her snug hole and use her without restraint.

Over to the side, you can hear Emily getting railed by Sombra, and definitely hear the pathetic whines of D.Va trying to wriggle about and do something in her still very compromised pretzel position. But for right now, everything is about Mei, your focus absolute and desperate as you keep her giving in harder, keep up a pace of ferocious indulgence and want. She'll get hers, and you're happy to keep pushing to give it all to her, to keep thrusting faster on and indulge in her body without restraint or hesitation. Mei deserves everything she can get, and if she's going to keep living in a strange fantasy world where the two of you together and all your other slaves are just role-player fuckbuddies, then she deserves to have what she believes is a happy ending.

So when you cum, you make sure to pin her down extra hard against the mattress as you let it all go. With hot, eager groans of burning passion, you fill her up with shot after shot of molten spunk, cumming deep into her snug hole and making her lose herself completely. The pleasure is overbearing and noisy, a wild show of hunger as bright and as messy as can be. You pump shot after shot of cum deep into Mei, hoping it takes as you fill her up and overwhelm her. "Yes, thank you!" Mei screams. "I feel loved. I feel so loved right now; I love this!" Gasping in ecstasy and surrender, she's a complete mess, and you are overjoyed to hold firm in this as you drain your balls into her.

Your eyes drift up to the bed. Sombra has left Emily behind and climbed up to fuck D.Va, stuffing a gag into her mouth to silence her while she plunges down into her snug twat. There's something callous about all of it, and you're certain she's vengeful and brutal in what she's doing in ways that Emily wasn't when she was in that same position. It's a lot, and its steepest excesses are one hell of a sight to behold, but fuck if there isn't something spectacular and raw about watching Sombra go all out on her usual target with such callous fever and depravity. She knows what she wants, and she takes it with brutal force and exacts her vulgar vengeance perfectly.

"Lena and I have been working on something, and I really want to show it off now!" Emily shouts, calling for attention as she unchains her fiancée. She's loud enough for everyone to pay mind to it, as she holds up the same double-ended dildo that you made her and Tracer try to suck down in the first place. "We've been practicing ever since our first day here. Master, I think we're ready, and I hope you're proud of us."

"I hope so too. Please tell me I'm a good girl if I can do this, master," Tracer says, as the both kneel in front of the bed and prepare themselves for the commotion.

Holding steady on their knees, each brings one of the ends to their mouths. Once it's secure in, they reach for each others' hands, holding on and staring into one another's eyes. It's almost romantic as they began to rock back and forth against one another, pushing to indulge in sharing the toy together. THey're both ready for this, trying their best and slowly working their way into taking on more and more of the dildo as they force their way down onto it for you. Their eyes are locked on one another even if this is a display for you. And for the others, too; Sombra has even stopped fucking D.Va so that she can watch this play out.

They take it a bit deeper. Piecemeal little tugs down the dildo, and they don't have their hands on it as they go, sucking the toy slowly further in and using the natural resistance of their throats to keep it in place as they gag their way into accepting it. Further down it goes, their lips drawing closer, but still having so much room to go. Tracer starts to sputter, drool dripping down her chin as she tries her best to hold on to all of this, but Emily doesn't slow down, and she squeezes her fiancée’s hands tighter to try and keep her playing along with all of this. Their determination looks a bit more like Emily's determination, but she has it in spades, and is dragging Tracer with her.

Emily gains on the length of the toy, and Tracer’s eyes slowly widen as the mutual push forces more and more of the dildo down their throats together. There's so much spit slathering the toy now; Emily is drooling too, but she's wearing it well, eyes narrowing in determination where Tracer’s go wide as she for air, and it's getting to be too much for the poor brunette. The woman she loves is pushing her down harder, and just when it seems like everything is at the limit of reason and sense, Emily does something drastic.

Grabbing Tracer by the throat, Emily forces her down, starting to pull Tracer in to meet her in the middle as the toy vanishes. Tracer shakes her head in confused panic and refusal, trying her best to hold it together as she gags even louder, but it's too late; Emily has her grip tight, and she continues to push stubbornly forward, continues demanding complete attention and surrender from Tracer. Her dominant streak, deranged as it is, is making this situation one of molten fucking arousal and desperation, pushing further along. There's almost no toy left, and with a final shove forward, Emily throws herself down, locking lips with Tracer. Both girls are gagging and struggling, but it doesn't matter; Emily shoves forward, drives Tracer to the floor as she makes out with her, a toy locked down their throats and Emily starting to jam fingers into Tracer's pussy to follow through.

In the commotion, Sombra changed her victim up. She's all over Mei now, dragging her onto her knees and slamming her strap-on down the researcher's throat. "When will you get how any of this works? You dumb bitch! Cuando vas a aprender? Puta!" She has Mei gagging even harder than the couple who are currently throating a dildo together, as insane an accomplishment as that is. Sombra channels all of her fever and her fury into one singular expression of raw aggression, desperate to keep shoving on and brutalizing Mei, and Mei just takes it. She has her arms imp at her sides, drool dripping down her chin, and as much as she looks like she could probably use a break, you know she'll take it.

So your attention drifts instead toward D.Va. The tied up girl folded in half and looking as ripe as can fucking be. "I think I'm going to knock you up," you tell her, staring down into her eyes as she meets you with the deepest concern. You halfway climb on top of her, keeping the gag stuffed in her mouth as you sink your cock into her sorely needy pussy and start to use her with deep strokes of aggressive hunger. Each thrust down into her snug hole is one built on utter ferocity, the satisfying aggression of pushing her limits and learning how good it can feel to let everything the fuck go. D.Va's body is receptive and hopeless, and the primal thrill of keeping tight control rushes through you like fire.

D.Va takes it. She doesn't exactly have any options here, enduring the wild aggression and fire behind your wild hips and what they're capable of. You won't hold back. Not for anything. D.Va's pussy is getting the pounding it deserves, and absolutely nothing is going to keep you from pushing on to indulge in that. The bed creaks and struggles under your hard thrusts, and D.Va lets out the most adorable noises as her gag keeps her from expressing much of anything, but the passion is there, and it's an overbearing mess. You know she's going to do exactly as you say, going to keep falling deeper into the devoted chaos of what you're after, and all you have to do is keep savouring it.

You decide to tug the gag out, and immediately, D.Va is a howling wreck of, "I belong to you, master. You own me like the high score on a leaderboard. Y-your initials are number one in my heart, so if you want to impregnate me, I'm happy to let you do whatever you want!" Her squeals of aimless surrender get messier and greedier as she takes this on, as you treat her to the senseless fever and uncontrolled want that demands everything of you. Her pussy begs down around your cock, clenching in hopeless expressions of all the needs and lusts that she can't fight now, unable to help herself in the face of this all. You know you've won, and this is just confirming that with wicked efficiency, forcing her into a state of hopeless ache.

When your climax hits, it's brutal. It's intense. She's screaming out, "Master!" over and over in fitful expressions of how fuck-addled she's become, thrashing under this all and completely lost to the joy that takes her by storm. She's a mess, but a mess with wide eyes staring lovingly up toward you; there's a purity to this that can't be helped, can't be stopped. It's beautiful. You make sure to pump every drop you can into her before drawing slowly back out of her, groaning in reckless delight as you leave her a sloppy, dripping mess and carry on to your next goal.

"Does this cock feel good up your ass, perra?' Sombra snarls. She has Tracer's hands behind her back, pulling hard on them as her slams force the strap-on deep into the brunette's fine ass. She's relentless in her brutal pursuit of something truly raw and shameless, a fever rising out of control as she does her best to keep this all going. But Tracer can't even respond, because her half of the dildo is still down her throat, dangling out of her mouth to act as a downright brutal dildo gag. It's a lot to behold, and she seems completely devoid of sense as she does everything she can to seize control, and it's getting to a point where you feel like you need to step in.

"Emily, untie D.Va," you say, stepping in to stop this. You grab the toy and gently draw it out of Tracer's throat, and then smack Sombra across the face with it. The hard impact of the wet toy rings out harshly through the air, all attention suddenly on the commotion. "Your power trip is over. You don't give all the orders in this house, and you've been a massive bitch to all the other girls." As Sombra lets go of Tracer and draws back, you force the hacker to her knees, slapping her across the cheek with your cock and hammering down into her throat.

Sombra's never complained about sucking your dick, but your raw derailing of her mutiny and your wildly shameless slams down her throat come on with a harshness more than a little bit beyond that. She gags in surprise and confusion under all of this treatment, a brutality washing over Sombra that she's clearly not ready for in any capacity, and you don't leave her the time to handle any of it. Every motion of your hips back and forth is driven by an underlying need to break her down completely. "I'll fuck some respect into you!' you groan, making sure that you get the point across as your balls smack against her chin.

D.Va and Mei both scramble to the sides, leaning forward to lick all over her face and pamper your cock in those little peeks where it draws back from your mouth. "She's such a bitch, master! Put her in her place." D.Va is chipper and bright as finally, Sombra gets a brutal comeuppance.

"She thinks she's your girlfriend, and it's time she learns a lesson," Mei agrees.

The struggle of Sombra's throat around your cock is the clearest sign of how completely fucking unprepared she is for this. Her eyes are wide, struggles bright and harsh as she tries her best to handle you, but she's failing every step of the way to do so. There's too much that's running off the rails and proving just how ill-equipped she is to handle what you're doing to her. "I'm showing you what real dominance is, so you don't get any more ideas," you tell her.

The look on Sombra's face is one of absolute fucking bafflement, but also of shame. There's acceptance in her eyes as she takes you on, as she realizes that she doesn't have a prayer of doing much of anything against what you're doing to her, keeping steady and hopeless under the roughness and rawness of what you're pushing her with. Sombra doesn't stand a chance, and as you pull back, you press down on her tongue with your thumb, holding it there and making sure she doesn't speak as you smack your cock across her face a few times, back and forth with brutal lessons before slamming right down her gullet again.

Each tug back of your cock pulls up ample amounts of throat slop, a sign of just how much harder Sombra's getting it than anyone else. She's powerless now, getting drilled into submission and taught the harsh lesson she doesn't have a prayer of dealing with, until finally you pull back, and this time, it's with intent. Your cock slams down across her face and lets loose every drop of cum you can muster, erupting all over her face and showing off the hopeless wreck you're ready to make her. Before you're even done cumming, D.Va and Mei are right there to lick her clean, and Sombra burns under the humiliation.

"Say it after me," you tell her. "'I am nothing special. I'm just a mindless whore for my master to fuck, like all of these other girls. I will know my place, and I will behave.'"

Sombra winces as she says it, but she says it all. She gives up every word of it, whimpering as her head hangs low. "I'm sorry, jefe."

"Good. Now tell me your happy hour trigger phrase."

"Wha--" Sombra doesn't even get the whole word out before you cockslap her.

"Remember what you just said about being a mindless whore. I want your trigger phrase."

It's all too blatant from how she's taking this that she was hoping you wouldn't put two and two together on her having a phrase, too. "It's... Nngh, it's..." She winces. "Jefe, this is--fuck. Fine. It's 'Sombra es un puta'."

You're all too happy to say, loud and proud, "Sombra es un puta."

Sombra goes blank a moment. Her eyes close, and when they reopen, they're shaky, helpless. Her hands reach out for you, grabbing your thighs as she pushes forward and rubs her face up against your cock. She slaps it down against herself now, whining, "I'm a good girl for jefe. Cumslut perra bitch who wants jefe's cum in her womb. Breed me, jefe. Make me a happy madre whore!" It's everything you couldn't have ever imagined seeing Sombra give in to; she's completely out of her mind now, to a degree beyond the fairly personality-retaining mind control routine that started this whole mess. And you like it.

You drag her up onto the bed. There's nothing even resembling restraint left inside of you as you slam down into her and mating press Sombra right into the mattress. Her screams of wild ecstasy fill the air as you start to pound down into her without even the slightest bit of care, wanting only to break her down completely. Your hips are harsh and wild, knowing the certain joys that await you as you push on for more of this mess. "Finally, you know how to behave!" you shout, as all the pent up frustrations toward Sombra and her vicious antics. Yes, she's by all rights the number one girl, the second in command for this harem. But she still has to be brought down a peg, having gone way too far off her leash, and you're happy to rein her back in now.

"Jefe's huge cock makes me feel so fucking good!' Sombra screams. Mei and D.Va climb up onto her, kissing her back and forth, groping her tits. Emily and Tracer lean in from the back to kiss you, too, and all the focus is now on you rutting Sombra into oblivion. This is what you've needed to do for so long, but finally it's here, finally you can abandon all restraint and take charge in all the ways that you've needed to, and all she can do is take it like the bitch she is. Every noise she makes is one of hopeless ecstasy, whether that's an uninhibited cry of ecstasy or the muffled sound of her moaning through the kisses against her mouth. She's done for now, completely devoid of sense and restraint, and you feel proud of what you're able to do here, pushing on without control to make her yours like never before.

Sombra looks good put in her place. Cheeks flush, eyes cross, lips trembling. She's gorgeous, and it only reaffirms how much you love your bitchy hacker slave. You love all your girls, and you're going to prove it here, deciding that yeah, you're going to knock them all up tonight. Two have already begged it and you've tried to go for a third. You're doing this. It's what carries you hard forward as you slam down into her hole and let it all go. With hard groans of ecstasy, you pump her full of cum, make Sombra squeal and thrash under the wild ecstasy of being pushed to the limit. She's as loud and as hopeless as can be while you pump her full of cum, thanking you with a rapid vacillation between English and Spanish even more difficult to follow than normal.

You draw slowly back from Sombra's cream-filled pussy, cock twitching as you admire the sight of a tamed hacker bitch lying whimpering on the bed. Lena and Emily don't let the moment sit, though, both diving in to start licking your cock clean, moaning and slobbering all over it.

"Master, I've been talking a lot to Lena," Emily whines. 'And I think the best present we can offer you is letting you knock up a pair of engaged lesbians right here and right now."

"I'm ready for you to breed me," Tracer whines.

Holy shit. Your night is far from over. You let them both fawn all over your cock while you admire how much of a sloppy mess Sombra's been reduced to, and wonder how you fell into a situation quite this lucky.  
***************************  
The light catches your eye the way it does every morning, stirring you up as it crosses over from the window and hits you just right. Your eyes slowly creep up to awareness and open up for the strange surprise awaiting you, having no idea what's coming and learning your way through the warming surprise of what awaits you this morning. It's been the same thing every morning for months, but what a fucking beautiful sight it is. All five of your pregnant slave wives are knelt around you, eyes wide, fingers clutching at the blankets. They're all awake to catch you in the morning, all wired mentally to have what's basically an alarm clock in their minds making them conscious first thing.

"Good morning, master," they all say in unison, save of course for Sombra and her use of 'jefe'.

They're all radiant and all glowing with a warming, pregnant delight. Mei is the most visible, then Sombra, with Emily and Tracer a few weeks behind the others and needing a bit more of a push. You're delighted by the sight of them all before you, wide-eyed and eager. You know what they want, too. Pregnancy has done nothing to make them any less horny. If anything, they're probably a bit more ravenous than usual, and as they kneel there to greet you, you know they're all after your dick.

"I made you some pancakes for breakfast," D.Va says, setting a tray down over your lap. She's gotten better at cooking the past few months. Her pancakes are amazing.

You realize as they all lean in for first morning kisses with you and stare hopeful at you, while also being a crazy handful to keep track of, that the search for more girls is over. Not just 'on hold' as it has been. Over. You have everything you could ever want with these five girls, and you can't possibly ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
